


Broken Mask and Mind

by practicalglitch



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Feels, Gen, Happy Ending, Infected Ghost, Platonic Relationships, brief infected ghost, it gets better then worse then better, lots of hornet/quirrel banter if you like that, poor ghost just cant catch a break from dying, some slice of life i guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2020-06-27 05:29:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 37,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19784215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/practicalglitch/pseuds/practicalglitch
Summary: Waking up in what was the Black Egg, Hornet saw Ghost's broken mask, cracked in two pieces. She goes to the Abyss in an attempt to bring them back.However, you can't expect everything to go perfectly smooth.Both Ghost's mind and mask were broken.It's going to be a long road to get Ghost's emotions back, but in the meanwhile, lets just sit back and enjoy the ride, shall we?





	1. New Beginnings

Hornet knew that Ghost wasn't empty.

When first meeting Ghost, they seemed to be as empty as any other vessel. However, that was quickly disproven.

She remembered when Ghost said their first word, _Sibling_ , at the Hollow Knight monument, catching her off guard and temporarily breaking her usually stoic and serious look.

She remembered when Ghost comforted her after their encounter with Herrah, patting her head in their lap, too exhausted and overcome with grief to resist.

She remembered when, in return, she comforted Ghost after they realized Quirrel was gone, finally calming the vessel after they tried to remove themselves from her grip for 5 minutes straight at the blue lake, crying and ignoring Hornet's pleas to calm down, while she tried to restrain their hands.

She was brought out of her musings after noticing her cue to enter the Black Egg. She shot her needle through the darkness right into the The Hollow Knight's mask, as Ghost pulled out their Dream Nail. In that split second, she saw the young Vessel, and she could've sworn she saw tears of black rolling down their cheeks.

\---

She woke up on the ground, her head pounding. The Black Egg was gone. Frantically looking around for Ghost, she quickly stopped after setting eyes on their mask, split right in half.

She knew they knew the consequences, and Hornet so deeply realized that she focused so much on the Vessel's sacrifice that she never stopped to think about what that would entail on her end.

Picking up the broken pieces of their mask, tears began to roll down her face. She was so enveloped in her mourning she did not even stop to look at the quiet bug next to her, sharing her pain, mourning with her.

After she finally stopped crying and wiped her tears away, she looked to her right and was taken aback by the bug next to her.

Or rather, Vessel. It was The Hollow Knight.

The Hollow Knight was a bit confused at Hornets reaction, told by a head tilt sent her way. They assumed she knew it was them. Either way, she quickly sat back up, if you could even call it that. Her usual stoic and serious demeanor reduced to a sad slouch over the mask of her once alive half sibling.

Now taking an actual good look at her sibling, it was clear he was not in the best shape possible. The infection clearly did a toll on him.

One arm lost, several very large stab wounds inflicted by The Hollow Knight themselves, and too many to count cuts clearly done by the nail Ghost had carried.

How The Hollow Knight managed to even stand, or think of anything but their pain, eluded her.

\---

Hornet brought The Hollow Knight to the nearby hot spring, and firmly ordered him in timeout in the hot spring until he didn't have several gaping holes in his stomach.

After the infection was destroyed, most of the infected husks died off, save for a few who still retained the dying light of the Radiance.

She decided after this whole ordeal, she might need a place to stay. While Greenpath was good enough, it was too small for both her and The Hollow Knight, and was too isolated.

Remembering what Ghost had told her once, she traveled to the surface.

Arriving at Dirtmouth, she approached an old bug with a particularly white and bright flower in his hands.

"Ah, hello there, stranger! It's always nice to see a new face!" Elderbug started. "So, what brings you to this fading town?"

"Well, with the infection over, I've decided to find a new place to live." Hornet replied.

Elderbug almost dropped his flower in disbelief.

"The infection is over? But how?"

"My sibling sacrificed himself to do so." she answered, pulling from under her cloak the broken mask of Ghost.

This time, Elderbug _actually_ dropped his flower in disbelief.

"... You knew him?" Hornet replied after the silence was beginning to be uncomfortable.

"He... He always listened to my stories, and even gave me this flower. I..." Elderbug muttered.  
"So that's why he gave me this flower. As a goodbye." he finished as he picked up the flower from the ground.  
"I'll miss him dearly..."

Truth be told, Hornet wasn't listening very intently. She was more taken aback by Elderbug's reaction, as Ghost had never mentioned of him, or the flower. She could feel a tinge of sadness for the old bug. He probably had seen too many people go down that well and never come back, and the moment he thought he had someone who would always come back, he died.

"There will be time for grieving later." Elderbug began, pulling Hornet out of her thoughts. "You mentioned how you were moving here, yes? Let's find a suitable house for you."

\---

It had been a few days since Ghost's death. Ever since, she kept their mask on her nightstand, considering it a token of good luck.

Thankfully, The Hollow Knight (which Hornet had begun to simply call Hollow) had recovered, and begun living in the same house as her in Dirtmouth. The house they lived in was average, with a common area, a small room and a large room. It was perfect to accommodate them both.

Hornet had sewn a new cloak for them because their previous one was completely torn apart, and most of the holes and cuts in their body had sealed. The arm however, was either taking more time or won't come back.

Like Ghost, and evident from their failure to contain the Radiance, Hollow was not empty. Especially with The Pale King not around to scold the vessel (or dispose of him) they began to show much more emotion. However, unlike Ghost, he did not speak at all. While able to make noise, he did not speak a single word. No matter how much Hornet tried to make Hollow speak, it simply did not happen. She had assumed because Ghost could speak, they could all speak, but maybe it was isolated to just Ghost.

Lost in her thoughts at the dinner table, eating with Hollow, she spoke aloud by accident.

"It's fine. Even if they can't learn to talk, they're expressive enough." Hornet muttered to herself, before receiving a sad sound of concern from Hollow.

Oh right. Hollow was right next to her.

"Don't worry Hollow, I don't care if you can't speak. You're good enough for me." Hornet reassured, caressing their crown.

Hollow made a soft and happy purr as they leaned into her touch.

\---

A figure emerged from the wastelands beyond and into Hallownest.

He had not known why his stomach sank when he entered Hallownest. He felt as if he wanted to be anywhere _but_ here. He did not know why, on account of not remembering anything. However, he had to press onwards, as he had ran out of food, and was severely undernourished, as starvation pounded his stomach. He would have to suck up his fear, and press onwards. As he approached the small, quiet village ahead, memories flooded back.

Quirrel fell to his knees as he remembered. He remembered the Infection, he remembered Monomon, he remembered Ghost, he remembered Hallownest.

Forcing himself to move forward, even more reluctant than before, he passed through Kings Pass and spotted the familiar Elderbug, still there from when he entered and left Hallownest.

Collapsing on the iron bench, from exhaustion and hunger, Elderbug approached him.

"My, I have not seen you for quite a while! I thought you dead!" Elderbug exclaimed. "...Actually, looking at you, you might as well be. Come, I'll make you some food." Elderbug gestured towards his home and Quirrel followed him.

The soup was nothing particularly special, but after weeks out there, eating practically anything he could, plus his ravaging stomach, he practically ate it all in one go.

"My, you must be hungry."

"Sorry, I can't help it. I haven't ate a hot meal in so long..." Quirrel answered, in-between gulps of soup.

"...You said you wanted to leave Hallownest for good last time." Elderbug recalled. "Why did you come back? Not that I don't enjoy your company. It's always nice to have more people around."

"I simply wandered back on accident, and had no food left. I left because I couldn't stand to look at the state of Hallownest. It was too much, and I decided to rather leave and forget." Quirrel replied.

"Well, at least things are going better with the whole thing about the Infection dying."

"What?"

"Oh yes, you left before it happened. About two weeks ago, the Infection ended."

" _What?!_ " Quirrel repeated in disbelief. "How?"

"I wouldn't know. You best ask the bug just north of here in that particularly large house in the red cloak. She seems to know more than me about it." Quirrel's mind poked at him, feeling as if he should know this bug with a red cloak. However, he just pushed it aside for now.

"Hmm. I guess I'll see to it. Thanks for the meal, Elderbug. I would pay you but I have no Geo on me. Only these rosaries from my time in Pharloom.."

Elderbug laughed. "There's no need to pay. Your company is good enough."

As Quirrel left with a goodbye, his head began to spiral on how in the world the Infection was stopped. Their friend couldn't have contained it, considering their lack of emptiness. The infection wouldn't just... leave. It just didn't make sense. Stopping in front of the door of the house Elderbug had hinted at, he knocked on the door and waited.

Upon opening the door, both Hornet and Quirrel backed up in stunned silence, both remembering the encounter they once had at Howling Cliffs.

After the silence began to be a little too uncomfortable, Hornet was the first to say anything.

"What brings you here?" A glint of hostility filled her words.

"Ah, I was just here to ask about the Infection, and how it disappeared. Elderbug told me to come here for answers."

At this, Hornets face drooped.

"Follow me."

And in her room resided the broken mask of his friend. Quirrel fell to his knees as he began to cry before Hornet could even get a single word in. Hornet, feeling a tad awkward, decided to sit next to him and ease his sadness.

\---

It had, again, been a few days since Quirrel's appearance. He decided to live in Dirtmouth, claiming his wanderlust began to calm. Hornet, with some time on her hands decided to sort out the things Ghost had left behind after his death, which she had been putting off for some time. She found the Pure Nail, the Dream Nail, a suprisingly large amount of Geo of dubious origin, their box of charms, their map... at least a dozen rancid eggs??? Was Ghost a rancid egg enthusiast???

Sorting everything out, (and keeping those eggs in a chest in case Ghost actually was a rancid egg enthusiast) she decided to check their map. Save for the clean parts Conifer had mapped, It was quite crudely made; the scale rarely matched, lines were never straight, and the grammer similarly followed suit. How Ghost even figured out were they were, she did not know. She was not very surprised though, considering Ghost was a child and did not exactly receive a formal education.

One spot caught her eye though. "MASC MEKUR" was crudely written on an area on the North West part of Deepnest.

...A Mask Maker? She had considered such a job non-existent with the Infection, but it seemed one was left. But if they could make masks... could they fix masks?

\---

Travelling through Deepnest with a speed and determination she hadn't experienced in a while, Hornet followed the crude map through a small opening into Deepnest, which she was not aware of earlier. There, she met the Mask Maker.

"A new bug, a new mask. Or is it a face?" The Mask Maker questioned.

"Are you the Mask Maker?"

"You say so."

"Can you fix masks?"

"It is a delicate process, and rarely will it fix wholly. For some masks, I can make it seem a crack never happened. For some, I can do nothing."

"What about a vessel mask? This one is split in half." she asked, pulling out the remains of her half-sibling.

"Oh, that vessel, hmm? Such an odd and hard to work with mask, the Wyrm made. The most I can do for the little one is mend the two parts together."

"Do you think with a mended mask, I could get them back?"

"I am but a mere Mask Maker. I cannot answer such questions. Although, considering all that I can do, even if you bring them back, they would not be the same until it mends together naturally."

"...Thanks for the info." Hornet settled on. "Can you fix it? I'm willing to pay."

The Mask Maker chuckled. "The ingredients to fix vessel masks are hard to find and expensive. The price is 5000 Geo."

Begrudgingly, Hornet coughed up the Geo. (That may or may not be related to Ghost's giant stash of Geo of dubious origin.)

\---

"It is done." The Mask Maker announced.

Hornet woke up, and realized she had fallen asleep in the Mask Maker's workshop. The Mask Maker handed her Ghost's mask. It was still in a terrible state, the crack even looked untouched. The only difference was the mask was one piece, not two.

"It is very hard and difficult to fix these masks the Wyrm made." The Mask Maker started. "You are lucky I was even able to mend it together."

"Thanks for your help." And with that, Hornet left.

Without much of a plan or idea of how to get Ghost back, she thought of the next best idea. She shot her needle, and headed east.

Taking the tram to the Ancient Basin, she continued downwards into the Abyss. Jumping from platform to platform, she eventually landed on the ground.

She never liked the abyss. Too dark, full of void beings which attack you, scary...  
Oh yeah. The floor was also made from the heads of dead children. Fun.

Pulling out her lantern and looking about, she spotted many shades, but none matched Ghost. Not that she expected it anyways. With the massive amount of vessels down here, it would be searching for a needle in a haystack.

Realizing the futility of trying to get Ghost back, if their shade even survived, she sat down at the edge of the void sea. She pulled out the mask and began to simply stare at it.

"I'm sorry I couldn't save you..." Her voice trailed as tears began to form. "This... This was my fault. You dying was my fault. If only I could've..."

However, she was brought out of her mourning as a large wave of void hit her, making her emit a noise of surprise as she fell backwards, and the mask out of her hands.

She screamed in alarm but it was too late. The Mask sank under the sea of void, and not knowing what void would- or could- do to her, she did not pursue it.

But before she had enough time to make a move, the mask had surfaced. Not giving another chance for it to sink again, she pulled Ghost's mask up by the horns.

Along with the rest of their body.

Screaming in alarm, she let go of Ghost. Ghost landed on their feet shortly before tripping and falling backwards onto the ground. Hornet, realizing it was only Ghost, calmed down. 

"Are you okay, Ghost?" she asked as they stood up and looked at her with uncomfortably hollow eyes.

No answer.

"Can you talk?"

No answer.

She was taken aback by their actions. Ghost was usually restless and could not stay still for a second, save for the benches. And here they were, dead still infront of her. No movements, no nothing.

She remembered what the Mask Maker said. 

They would not be the same.


	2. New Family Member

Throwing her nail to the top of the well, she pulled herself and Ghost up into the fading village of Dirtmouth. The entirety of the way, Ghost was squirming in her hands like their life depended on it, making it very clear they didn't want to be carried.

Hornet, however, did not care about their pleas for freedom.

She decided that before heading for her and Hollow's house, they would stop by the lonely iron bench at the centre of Dirtmouth.

Settling on the cold iron bench, Hornet attempted to get some rest while Ghost continued to attempt to set themselves free to the point she could not focus or rest.

"You're not making my life any easier, Ghost!" she snapped at them. "Stop squirming around!"

Elderbug, hearing voices outside, opened his door and saw a sight he did not expect to see. On the bench he so commonly stood by, he saw Hornet, and in her hands was a certain little bug with a white mask and two ever unmoving eyes.

For a while, Elderbug didn't know what to say, until he finally mustered up the courage. He walked towards the bench, his hands trembling as it threatened to drop the flower for a second time.

"Is that... the little one?" Elderbug asked, a little stunned. "Yes. They... cannot think properly though. It seems their broken mask has also broken his mind." Hornet replied.

Ghost, noticing Elderbug, stopped squirming and stared directly at Elderbug.

"Will they be okay?" Elderbug nervously asked, a little put off by Ghost's eerie stare with their pitch black eyes.

Hornet hesitated. "...With time, hopefully." Hornet's eyes showed grief and sadness in them. "That's enough 'rest'. Let's take you home, okay?" and with that, Hornet stood up and turned towards her home.

Entering her house, she spotted Hollow on a chair while Quirrel tended to the few wounds Hollow still had, all the while Quirrel was having a mostly one-sided conversation with Hollow.

"If Hornet was right in that your state was much worse when she found you... I can not even begin to fathom the pain and injury you endured in there. How you're still alive is a miracle in it of itself..." Quirrel muttered, before realizing Hornet had entered the room and was standing there awkwardly for a few seconds.

"Oh! Hornet! Nice to see-" His words- and his body- abruptly stopped when they saw what she was carrying.

Quirrel, in a squeal of surprise and happiness, took Ghost from Hornet's hands and hugged them.

"Ghost! You're... Alive!" Quirrel shouted, raising them in his hands to get a good look at them. However, their initial enthusiasm quickly turned into concern.

Their head was nearly cracked in two. Their eyes, once full of joy and wonder, became an empty stare. Their quiet, reserved voice did not come.

"Are... Are you okay, friend?" Quirrel, in his head, already knew the answer, but he refused to believe it. Not without an answer. Not without someone directly saying-

"No. Their mind is as broken as their mask. He cannot speak or feel, as far as I know." Hornet interjected, dashing Quirrel's hopes.

Quirrel's face drooped. "Oh... Too naive and optimistic of me to have assumed they were okay." He almost looked on the verge of tears, and Hornet considered going to comfort the pillbug. "Can we... well... fix them?"

"I... don't really know. I hope that if we can fix their mask, they'll stop... acting like that, but it's not a guarantee."

A tear rolled down Quirrel's cheek. Setting down Ghost, he wanted to apologize. "I'm sorry, friend. I left you when you needed me most, and when I come back, I find you like this. I'm pretty sure you even thought me as dead. I... I'm sorry we left on such terms..." Quirrel fell on his knees, head slumped forward, as tears rolled down his cheek. Quirrel then grabbed Ghost, and hugged him so tightly Hornet was worried Ghost's shell would break again. Ghost, meanwhile, did not reciprocate Quirrel's hug. In fact, it looked as if they did not even have a reaction to Quirrel hugging them.

Hollow, not wanting to be left out, stood up from the chair and one-hand hugged the both of them.

If it weren't for the circumstances, Hornet would have said it looked very cute. While Ghost had spoke of Quirrel, and it was clear Ghost considered Quirrel a close friend, she didn't expect Quirrel to share such a close connection. She chalked up Ghost considering Quirrel a close friend mostly because when the other closest friend is your half-sister who killed your sibling, tried to kill your closest friend once, and also tried to kill you twice... well, it made sense. But no, the two very much _were_ close friends. She could see from the look in Quirrel's eyes he really had a close relationship with Ghost.

Eventually, it was late in the evening, and everyone realized they were quite tired.  
After exchanging some final pleasantries, Quirrel decided to leave for his own house, which was next door to them.  
She decided to entrust her broken sibling to Hollow, both for reunion purposes, and Ghost would probably be happiest near a fellow void being.  
Finally, Hornet decided to sit on the couch for now, and recollect her thoughts. Pulling out her needle, she proceeded to go throught the routine of cleaning it. She had done it so many times it was second nature to her. 

Ghost being broken was... to say the least, not ideal. She doubted their ability to do, well, anything for that matter. If they had trouble walking as they showed in the Abyss, she doubted their ability to wield a nail in their current state. They would probably just fall over after swinging it. Honestly, they would probably get cut down by the weakest still-infected tiktik in the Crossroads. On top of that, Ghost was probably weaker and could take less hits than their fragile body already could before, thanks to their broken mask.

That's not even considering their emotional state. Ghost used to energetic and curious, they would constantly scamper off to god knows where to learn god knows what, and couldn't stay still for a second. Meanwhile, Ghost now was acting more lethargic and slower, the spark in their eyes that they possessed was snuffed out. They even lost the ability to speak, which, to say the least, complicated matters as Ghost had no effective way to communicate with Hornet (assuming they would attempt to communicate with her).

In the meantime, she would have to care for Ghost and make sure they don't get into trouble. (Which, unfortunately, she was certain that they would.) She figured considering the two bedroom house, Ghost would have no problem sleeping with their fellow genderless sibling.

Also, about that whole healing their mask thing. Considering Ghost's unique ability to heal off soul, as she had witnessed in their fights, she hoped that visiting a Hot Spring could help speed up the process, if not fix it entirely.

Either way, she was getting tired. She would have to go to sleep, and figure everything out tomorrow.

Heading into Hollow's room, she found both of the vessels already asleep on the floor, Hollow holding Ghost in a weak grip.

Hollow's room was a bit weird, in the fact that there was nothing in it.

Every time she put something in their room, a table, a bed, pillows, blankets, the next day she would find said furniture pushed outside of their room. She figured that they simply didn't like furniture.

She also found it weird that Vessel's eyes don't close when they sleep, which can feel very eerie, so she couldn't actually tell if they were asleep, or just cuddling Ghost and staying very still. If they were sleeping, she didn't want to wake them up, so she just opted to go to her room and sleep.

She would figure out everything tommorow. This had to have just been a one time thing, she was sure of it. A Hot Spring in the morning would do wonders to Ghost. they'll be fine, and all will be well. But a rest is in order first. Nothing will change in the night.

\---

She woke up to frantic knocking. Not on the door to the outside, but the door to her room. On a dime, she quickly exited her bed (which was a useful trait in the post apocolypse) and moved towards the door.

It was still dark out, very clearly in the night. For what reason could Hollow or Ghost need her? It's not even morning for God's sake...

"What's the issue?" she said, quite crankily, at Hollow.

In response, Hollow opted to grab her by the horn. Not having her needle on her, and not wanting to injure Hollow, she settled on shouting at Hollow.

"Let me go! There is no reason why you should be grabbing me by my horns!"

Despite her protests, Hollow only acknowledged her protests and continued to drag her to their room.

Opening the door, ready for anything, Hornet saw...

Nothing.

"I don't see anything, Hollow." Hornet said angrily, stating the obvious.

Hollow nodded their head.

Hornet realised that was the point. Ghost was very much not there. And just like that, Hornet's mood turned from anger to concern.

"Ghost? Where are you, Ghost? Oh dear, please don't tell me they ran off into Hallownest... they can barely walk, they don't have their nail, how can they expect not to be torn to shreds..." Hornet mumbled in concern as she checked all the drawers, all the nooks and crannies of the house in a desperate attempt to find Ghost.

"Okay, okay, think. Maybe they just went to Quirrel's house?" Hornet was just desperately trying to convince herself that Ghost had not just ran off into the well.

Running over to Quirrel's house, she knocked frantically and hard on the door, until Quirrel opened the door.

"Is there a reason you woke me up so early?" Quirrel asked groggily.

"Is Ghost there?"

"No."

"Ghost disappeared."

"Ghost WHAT?!" suddenly, the exhaustion in Quirrel's eyes faded to panic. "Did you check the Crossroads?"

"We haven't checked anywhere except for my house and yours."

"Oh dear... Well, I say we should check Hallownest below. That's pretty much the only place they could've gone to."

"...Okay. I'll go get my needle, let's meet up at the well."

Running back to her house, Hollow took their old nail while Hornet took her needle and met up with Quirrel at the well.

"Okay," started Hornet. "Where would they have gone?"

Quirrel hummed. "Maybe the Black Egg? Or what remains of it anyway."

"Well then, let's check it out first." Hornet decided.

And so, the three of them jumped down into the well to find Ghost. None of them said it, but they all knew it would be a wild goose chase with no hope of finding Ghost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh noes


	3. Disappearance - part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was split in two because it started getting pretty long. Second part isn't done though
> 
> alt title: oh god where did ghost go

Ghost did not enjoy having to slowly sneak past enemies.

They wanted to rush in, attack, and kill them- but with no nail to defend themselves, _(no pure nail to defend yourself)_ they were forced into a more cautious approach.

Thankfully, this was not much of a problem.  
The Forgotten Crossroads, _(once the infected crossroads)_ did not possess much enemies. It seemed as if most of them had died; their bodies littering the floor. _(you did that)_  
However, it would be better to err on the side of caution than to risk their lives being reckless. Some infected husks still lurked the remains, and just one would be enough to knock them off their feet and kill them. _(it wasn't always like that)_

It was an odd place, the Forgotten Crossroads. It had a somewhat gloomy atmosphere, characterized by a light blue. Abandoned carts littered the side of the road, as if this was a place that was commonly traveled, yet he never saw any houses. The only building he saw was a giant chamber, but was completely empty inside.

Seeing a husk in their path, Ghost ducked into a nearby ditch, hiding himself as the steps became louder... then paused. Ghost trembled, thinking the husk noticed them... Until the steps continued, each one quieter than the one before. The husk had passed by him.

Continuing their path West, the path became more green, as plant life started to show between the cracks of the stone floor until the entire floor- no, room, was covered in greenery. _(greenpath)_

Even as the sight was magnificent, _(you have already seen it)_ they could not bring themselves to experience joy or awe at the sight.

Easily pulling their eyes away, Ghost continued on, a faint idea of a map _(your map)_ in his head manifesting. 

A bug covered in green _(a mosscreep)_ popped out of the ground, scaring Ghost. They quickly jumped into nearby shrubbery to hide from the bug- no, mosscreep. As long as they stayed there, no one could see them.

Except from above.

A lost vengefly found Ghost hiding behind said shrubbery, and despite the fact that Ghost was very much 0% meat and 100% Void, said vengefly saw a tasty meal in front of it.

Ghost's attention was still on the mosscreep infront of them when two words manifested in their head. _(behind you)_ And just as Ghost reared their head, the vengefly knocked them out of the shrubbery and out into the open.

The mosscreep stated earlier, still lost in the infection, noticed Ghost, then proceeded to headbutt Ghost just as they were getting up from the earlier attack.

Getting up quicker this time, fearing for their lives, Ghost took to run deeper into Greenpath, but the vengefly had other ideas. Slamming into the back of Ghost, it sent them face first into a patch of rocky ground, causing a large crack to form over the back of their mask.

Void leaking from their mask, Ghost grabbed a stone, aimed for the vengefly, threw it, and it fell one meter in front of him before they too tripped and fell to the floor. Scrambling again to their feet, they dodged a narrow attack by the vengefly then jumped over a charge by the mosscreep.

 _(run)_ their mind told them.  
Ghost decided that running was indeed a good idea, and so they heeded the words _(your words)_ and ran.

Running at a speed they didn't know they were able to, Ghost eventually lost the attackers and rested in a small alcove, the entrance hidden by shrubbery and green.

It hurt. Their head hurt, their body hurt, everything hurt. They wanted to turn back, to head back to their home above _(dirtmouth)_ but after their encounter they were too scared to test the path that almost sent them to their demise.

The only way was forward.

They picked themselves up- their body screaming for them to rest, every movement sending a bolt of pain through their head. Stumbling forward, they jumped from platform to platform, dodging enemies and continuing forward.

Noticing a chamber, they quickly scanned the area for enemies. Seeing none, they jumped down from the ledge they were on, and walked to the middle of the chamber.

A bug _(vessel)_ lay there, similar to themselves. They were impaled with what seemed to be their own nail, and their mask was nearly broken in two.

For the first time, the broken child experienced something... new.

Not just pain that came from the attack of an infected husks. Not something that came from outside. But rather, something that emanated from inside themselves. A pain that didn't cry and scream, at your head, but rather _made_ your head cry and scream.

They dropped to their knees, and silently wept. They didn't exactly know why. They never knew who they were, and they didn't know if they even bore a connection other than looking similar. _(they were your sibling)_

Looking at their feet, Ghost noticed a white flower, it's Pale glow bringing a bit of comfort and relief. Whoever this bug _(vessel)_ was, they were being remembered by someone atleast. _(you)_

Even though it was weeping, the vessel did not make any noise. It did not even cry any tears. They did not move, not even an inch. But anyone who had seen their eyes, payed enough attention, and looked carefully, knew they were weeping. Despite being a pitch black void, those eyes could show emotion. Rarely, but it could. It was something more felt than seen, you notice it but cannot put your finger on it.

And so they sat there, weeping for someone they didn't know. Even when their body screamed in pain, even when they themselves didn't know this bug. But deep down, a voice that was not theirs and yet theirs at the same time cried out in grief, pain and sadness.

But no voice came to cry suffering.

\---

"AUGH! Where in the world did they go?!"

Hornet was infuriated.

They had been searching the Crossroads for a few hours now, and they had not had a single clue, single sight, single _anything_ related to Ghost. She were on a wild goose chase, and she knew it.

Flinging her needle deep into a nearby wall in fustration, she felt as if this was a joke. As if life was pulling a prank on her, taking her half sibling away, and when she finally got them back, they disappeared.

"Okay, calm down Hornet. They'll show up sooner or later." Quirrel said, in a vain attempted to calm down Hornet. His voice wavered, the panic and concern palpable.

Hollow, meanwhile, emitted a sound of concern, before scooping up Hornet and hugging her tightly, hoping to give some comfort to their distraught half sibling.

Entering the Crossroad's stag station, she angrily sat down on the bench, Quirrel joining her, while Hollow just sat on the floor. Where could they be? Why did they pick up and leave? She didn't know, and desperately hoped for _some_ clue to show up; yet none did. It looked as if they just disappeared; not a trail or note of where they went.

"Say," Quirrel wondered. "Do you think there  
are any stags left?"

Looking at Quirrel, she was quite bewildered. Even when his closest friend had disappeared, he couldn't help himself from questioning and attempting to learn the world around him. It almost seemed like Quirrel had completely forgotten why they were there, only his classic cherry personality showing.

"Where did that question come from?"

"I mean, there could still be stags running about the place. And if there are stags still alive..." Quirrel pondered. "That might explain why Ghost kept paying the Geo fee to open them up."

"So it was Ghost who opened up all the stag stations..."

"Well, there's only one way to find out if there are Stags left."

Grabbing his nail, Quirrel swung at the bell, the echoes of the ringing running down the halls of the Stagways.

Then the floor started to tremble.

"Quirrel, what did you do?!"

"All I did was hit the bell!"

Then a stag came to view. It was quite a large bug, and was clearly showing age. Quirrel faintly remembered using Stags to move around back when Hallownest wasn't... well, dead.

"Greetings! I haven't seen any of you before. I am the Old Stag, and I transport bugs around the Kingdom."

"Ah, I see. So there is a Stag still alive... I thought they all perished." Quirrel remarked.

"Well, yes. Most of the Stags perished, and for a while I thought i was the only one. However, the little one found a broken Stag egg, so I keep my hopes that others have survived."

"Little one?" Hornet perked up at that. "Are they a bug about-" Hornet raised her hand about half of her height- "this high, with a white mask and two horns?"

"Why yes, the little one was the one that opened up the stag stations."

"I see... Say, have you seen or transported them as of late?" Quirrel asked.

"Hmm... No, the last I transported them was at least two weeks ago."

"Well, that's a dead end." Quirrel nonchantily responded. "Do you have any idea where they could be? They disappeared a few hours back, and we need to know where they are."

The stag sat back and pondered for a while. Where did the little one commonly go... Well, that was a simple answer.

"Have you checked Dirtmouth?"

"Yes. We're from there, actually." Hornet answered.

"What about Greenpath? The little one regularly went there, saying that they needed to visit a certain someone. Who that was, I never knew."

Quirrel brightened up. Maybe, with a stroke of luck, Ghost may be there. "Well, that's a better shot than walking around aimlessly."

"Here; climb on my back. I can carry you three there."

Hollow, with the combined aid of Hornet and Quirrel, managed to get onto the stag's back, and upon giving the signal, the stag ran for Greenpath. It was a bumpy ride, and Hollow had to be stabilized by the other two to prevent them from falling over. At Greenpath, they dismounted from the stag, and after giving thanks to them, the three set off to find Ghost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, a Vengefly, Mosscreep, and a Vessel walk into a bar...


	4. Disappearance - Pt 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh hey procrastination id enjoy it if u screwed off
> 
> edit: i have rewritten parts of this chapter bc i was not satisfied with them

_"What?! No, don't go down the well! I've seen too many people go down there and the last thing I want is a dear friend of mine to die down there!"_

_"I'll be safe! Trust me!"_

_"That's what they always say."_

_"I know... I know it's dangerous. But I still want to go down there. I want to see Hallownest for my self. I don't want to stay locked up here, in this dying village."_

_\------ sighed. There was no way he was going to convince his friend to stay._

_"Fine. I won't stop you. But please, promise me. Promise me you'll be safe. I've buried enough bodies as is."_

_"I will. Don't worry."_

\---

Elderbug's eyes opened wide.

He sighed as he put that memory away. Sitting up on his bed, he looked outside the window.

Barely morning. The residents in the quiet village of Dirtmouth were still slumbering, the Lumaflies more sluggish than usual.

There was no use going back to sleep. He wasn't tired, and it would soon be day.

Exiting his house, Elderbug decided that, with nothing to do, he decided to visit a special someone.

The quiet streets of Dirtmouth were filled with quiet and slow _tip-tap_ s as Elderbug observed the gloomy atmosphere, lumaflies lighting the path. Passing by a creaky, unused, rusted and abandoned gate, he moved to a certain grave. The stone was worn out; the name written on it long since faded away. There, he knelt down and paid his respects to a good friend of his.

Just another buried body.

\---

An hour or two later, Elderbug decided that he would go out and explore past Dirtmouth. He constantly wondered what was past that cavern where the little bug had came from. And now, he would explore it.

He passed by the bench he always stood by and into a nearby shop. Inside, of course, was Sly.

Elderbug never really liked Sly. He always drove an extremely unreasonable and high bargain for anything, really. In fact, it seemed the bug was straight up _obsessed_ with Geo. Lucky him, for his biggest customer, Ghost, had bought almost anything he put up for sale. (Even them, Ghost had commented on Sly's unreasonable prices. However, they always seemed to have an infinite supply of Geo. )

Entering Sly's shop, a bell rung; something the bug had installed quite recently.

"Hello, Sly."

"Why hello, Elderbug. It's quite a surprise to see you here. Well, cut to the chase. What are you buying? And more importantly, how much is it going to cost?"

Elderbug sighed. That bug, all he could think of is Geo. No tact, no shame, no nothing. Just Geo. "A nail. Preferably light, for self defence."

Sly laughed. "Well, why you want one is a mystery. However, I don't like mysteries! I like Geo!"

Elderbug just stood there, wanting to get it over with, the silence getting awkward.

Sly blinked. "...Oh yeah. Sorry."

Sly pulled out a modestly sized nail; similar in shape to that Quirrel fellow's nail. it was worn out, clearly showing some rust, and the edges were dull.

Placing it on the table, Sly sighed. "That's going to be 400 Geo."

"What?! That's blatant Stagway robbery in broad daylight!" Elderbug exclaimed.

Keeping a calm face, Sly nonchantily responded. "Take it or leave it."

Grumbling his way to the entrance to the King's Pass 400 Geo lighter, Elderbug was ready for his adventure. Climbing up to the entrance to King's Pass was a lot easier on paper than it was in reality, though. Elderbug was not in his prime, and he had to commonly stop to breath and rest. But eventually, he reached the entrance to that mysterious cavern. He had done it; conquered his first, and hopefully, only obstacle.

Most of the monsters in the cavern were either docile, dead, or easy to maneuver around, though.

Slowly, he progressed through the cavern. He observed everything he could; from the tik-tiks to the large glowing tablets that whispered to you undecipherable words.

Progressing on, he thought to himself.

Maybe it wasn't going to be as deadly as he thought it would be. Everything would be fine; nothing bad would happen. He had been overthinking about all the possibilities that _could_ happen, that he forgot what _would_ happen, which was nothing.

Elderbug was pulled out of his thoughts when he came to a dead end.

Looking up, he saw the soft glow of the sky above shining down on the ground. The entire chamber was cylindrical shaped, with the roof removed, exposing it to the eternally dark sky above.

Elderbug pondered for a moment.

There was no reason to head back to Dirtmouth now, and there was no way he could manage scaling the wall. So instead, Elderbug sat down and rested for a bit, his thoughts enveloping him as he sat in the far corner of the King's Pass, where nothing would disturb him.

\---

At this rate, morning was nearing. Ghost, despite their body and mind screaming at them, pleading with them to stay longer, managed to will themselves to get up.

The area was pleasing to the eye, and their body did not want to leave- because as soon as they got up, their body compelled them to sit back down. Why would they want to leave? The bright, green, and lively atmosphere was much nicer than the village just above.

However, their head injury was getting worse by the minute, and they needed to get back to the others- before they wake up and so that the others could heal them.

Finally willing themselves up enough, they slowly got up, every part of their body screaming to sit or rest, then left. They decided the best direction to go was up, because, well, Dirtmouth was above them.

\---

After what seemed like ages hiding from all noises, being extra careful due to their head injury, they continued climbing upwards until the greenery slowly faded to a more grey-ish hue.

Climbing up out of the hole, the wind blew against Ghost's face. Some sand was being carried along by the wind, some ending up in Ghost's eyes.

The cliffs howled, and so did their head as Ghost continued upwards, then started heading in the direction of Dirtmouth, when he came across a statue, and a ghost formed infront of them.

Not Ghost, _a_ ghost.

"I am Gorb! Bow! Bow bow bow bow to Gorb! The great mind! I am Gorb! Ascend! Ascend! Ascend ascend ascend with Gorb!"

Ghost tilted their head. Without so much as a nice goodbye, Ghost decided to continue their journey back to Dirtmouth. _(good riddance)_

"You dare ignore Gorb?! You must bow! you must bow to Gorb! Ascend with Gorb!"

Ghost, without the emotional or mental capabilities to find this funny, ignored the annoying creature, until a spear nearly grazed their head.

Oh no. A fight. And with a boss. _("boss")_

Ghost, fearful for their life, started running.

"No one can escape from Gorb!" Gorb shouted, flinging more and more spears at the poor vessel. "All must hail to Gorb, all most bow to Gorb, or be killed! Bow, Bow!"

Gorb materialized spears, before throwing them towards the poor vessel.

With one grazing Ghost, Ghost decided that backpedalling and concentrating on dodging those spears was a better idea then just running.

Gorb materialized one more batch of spears before hurling them towards Ghost once more. Despite their best efforts, one landed a lucky hit, and striked Ghost directly in the forehead, their mask now threatening to split in two once more.

The pain starting to get to Ghost, he proceeded to faint as they lost their footing, reaching into a hole rather than solid ground.

Ghost lost their balance, and plunged into the cavern below, unconscious.

\---

Elderbug's eyes slowly opened.

He could've sworn he heard shouting from above.

_Oh dear. I wonder where that could be coming from?_ He thought to himself.

Picking himself from the floor, Elderbug checked that everything was still with him.

Some food, his nail, climbing equipme-

_**CRACK!** _

Elderbug believed that mysterious sounds of things loudly cracking above him in a dark and scary cave is generally not a good omen.

Packing up all his stuff, he took one last look to the sky before-

"Ghost?!" Elderbug was baffled before realizing that they were falling from the sky and would probably get atleast injured from that drop.

Positioning himself to catch Ghost, he just managed to catch them before he let out a gasp.

How their mask was still one piece, he did not know. The once (somewhat) sealed crack was now open in some places, and a spear was lodged right in the poor bug's forehead.

He would've spent a tad more time examining the vessel, until a spear landed next to him.

"Gorb shall destroy all that opposes Gorb! Bow, bow mortal! Ascend with Gorb!"

Running sounded like a solid idea, Elderbug decided.

Running at a speed a bug at their prime would be surprised by, Elderbug ran through the King's Pass at a breakneck speed; Gorb fast on his tail, Ghost in his arms.

Reaching the end of the tunnel, Elderbug's mind reminded him that if he did not stop, he would die due to lack of bridge and a fifteen meter plummet.

Not exactly good for a bug nearing his deathbed.

Or, well, anyone for that matter.

Swerving to his left, Elderbug started to jump rock to rock downwards. He would've realised it was much easier climbing down that climbing up if it weren't the fact that he was so panicked that running away was the only thing that occupied his mind.

At that moment; it felt to him as if nothing existed but his path downwards. He didn't even acknowledge the spears grazing by him, Gorb's demands to... Well, no one really knows, or even the bundle of void (and a spear) in his arms.

Running towards dirtmouth at breakneck speed, Elderbug quietly vowed to himself that he'd never again leave that faded town.

\---

"WHY DOES THIS HAVE TO BE SO HARD?!"

Hornet, for what seemed to be the fiftieth time, shot her needle into nothing in particular.

They were at the chamber in Greenpath where Ghost at Hornet had their first fight; over the dead vessel's body Ghost had nicknamed Green. (Of course they did, they were not the creative sort. Was not meant to be.)

She was frustrated. Hollow and Quirrel backed off, in fear of her needle lodging not in the wall but in themselves. In fact, Quirrel was so scared that he asked Hollow to fetch him once Hornet's temper calmed, and walked out.

"I wanted to be hunter, a protector, a bug who could just worry about themselves!" Hornet started to rant as she proceeded to pull out her needle from the wall. "But NOooOOo! Of course I had to take care of a half-sibling that can barely even think, let alone WALK."

She kicked the puddle of void that was on the ground. Everyone had deemed it to be Ghost's "blood", and while that meant they had a lead, it was also clear that Ghost was, in fact, no longer there by reason of Ghost not being there. (It was, in fact, just Ghost's tears.)

Hornet fell to her knees. "why... why me.... why did I have to deal with this..."

Hollow, concerned at their half-sibling on the verge of tears, sat beside Hornet at hugged her. 

Quirrel, meanwhile, had been outside the chamber, in a nearby place higher up than the chamber.

Looking towards the exit to the area, which, he noted, was the way to the howling cliffs, his eyes caught a glimpse of grey sticking out of a certain tall and thorny flower.

Of course he had not noticed it before. The flower bulbs were gray, but this one bulb did not seem like the rest. Inspecting it closer, he realized the feel and make of a mothwing cloak.

"oh dear."

Bringing the patch of cloth back, he entered the chamber to a sobbing Hornet.

"Hey. I found what seems to be part of Ghost's cloak."

"WHAT?! Where did you find it?" Hornet shouted. Quirrel was a tad taken back by this girl who had just been in a sobbing fit to switch to shouting at the top of her lungs in a matter of seconds.

"The path to the Howling Cliffs."

"Oh dear... no... what if, what if Ghost left Hallownest?! They'd be unfindable!" Quirrel was, again, astonished at the ability of Hornet to hop from crying to shouting loudly in concern to having anxiety. Should probably save all that hopping for fighting.

Quirrel waved her off. "Don't worry about it. The winds are too strong there, clues in the name honestly. They would be picked up by it and thrown back before they could even have the chance to escape."

"Okay good. However, we might not have a lot of time. Lets go find Ghost!" Hornet threw her needle forward, then proceeded to pull herself to it. An odd and unique way of transport, Quirrel supposed.

Hollow and Quirrel simply picked up their nails and ran for Hornet.

Honestly, this girls ability to just change her emotion on a dime was starting to concern Quirrel.

\---

Hornet, Hollow, and Quirrel reached the edge of the Howling Cliffs to see a ghost shouting something about ascending to be chasing Elderbug and what they could only see as a spear in their hands towards Dirtmouth.

Hollow, seeing someone in distress, immediately chased after the ghost. It would take a while to reach the ghost though, considering they'd have to go through King's Pass.

Quirrel and Hornet, with not much of another decision, chased after Hollow.

\---

By the time the group had caught up to Elderbug they were at the iconic lonely bench of Dirtmouth.

Hollow was the first to reach Gorb, as they had begun running first. They slashed towards the ghost terrorizing poor Elderbug, and was slightly surprised by the fact they managed to hit a literal ghost.

Hornet grabbed her needle and threw it towards Gorb; landing straight in their head, seemingly injuring Gorb while not affecting the needle's trajectory.

Quirrel, meanwhile simply slashed at Gorb.

Gorb, seeing the situation not exactly develop in their favour, decided that it was a good idea to scram.

"Never forget! Gorb will be back! And you will bow to Gorb! Gorb shall triumph against all enemies!" Gorb shouted as they heroically fled from battle.

"On a scale of 1-10, how idiotic is that ego?" Quirrel asked.

Hornet sighed. "Around Zote."

The two chuckled a bit at the joke before Elderbug tapped Hornet on the shoulder.

Turning towards Elderbug, Hornet noticed the spear.

That was very much lodged into the forehead of a certain small vessel.

Elderbug held out Ghost towards Hornet. "I have no idea how they are still alive. I recommend you heal them quickly."

At a loss for words, Hornet simply accepted Ghost into her arms.

"Here-" Quirrel pulled out a bottle of blue liquid before opening the lid. "I have a bottle of Lifeblood. Let me just feed Ghost with it. It should temporarily keep him alive."

Quirrel started to feed Ghost the bottle of lifeblood, before coming to the small problem of the lack of a mouth the vessel seemed to have.

Awkwardly, Quirrel decided the next best thing was their eye, and started to pour the blue liquid into their eye.

Instantly, the places where their crack reopened started to mend together as the blue liquid connected and pulled the parts together.

"I think it'll be good to bring them to the hotsprings below. They could be able to heal themselves." Hornet mentioned, concern swelling up in her eyes.

"that is a good idea. That injury is quite nasty." Elderbug responded. "Either way, I cant join you. My legs are starting to give way, and they are quite painful from that sprint I just pulled off. As far as I'm concerned, I've done a yearly quota of exercise today."

Quirrel chuckled at his little joke. "Thank you, Elderbug, for keeping them safe."

Elderbug chuckled. "No problem, friend." And with that, Elderbug entered his house, and the now four set off for the Crossroads Hotspring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alt title: why you should kill gorb before you take on the literal sun goddess and die a painful death
> 
> I also want to mention i do infact read all the comments; im just too scared to reply because i dum


	5. Hotspring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i did not read over the last half of chapter 4 and i regret it. might rewrite later. 
> 
> also, im sorry for the lack of updates; i suffer from a chronic illness called lazy
> 
> edit: fixed some pronoun, spelling and grammar issues

The Crossroads was silent. An eerie silence, you could argue. With most, but not all of the infected bugs gone, it had become a much, _much_ safer place than before. 

And, in this silence, three gaits broke through it.

One calm, one light, and one uncertain and heavy. However, other than the pitter-patter of feet, no sound came.

And the silence started to get onto Quirrel's nerve. Hornet didn't seem to want to strike up a conversation, and vessels were not exactly made to be talkative.

Looking down in his arms, Quirrel couldn't help but smile at the small vessel that was peacefully sleeping in his arms, despite a spear protruding from their forehead, which wasn't as peaceful.

Ghost was almost impossibly light. In fact, the spear (which he did not take out due to concerns that it would worsen their injury) was well over five times their weight. Quirrel was sure he would've forgotten he was holding someone if it weren't for the weight of the spear.

Then a question popped in his mind. Why go to the Hotsprings? Sure, they were a sight for sore eyes when tired or in need of a break, and it definitely help minor wounds heal, but an injury like that... Quirrel was doubtful that a Hotspring could do much.

Hornet had actually mentioned earlier about Ghost being able to 'heal themselves'. As far as Quirrel knew, the only way for one to 'heal themselves' is to just sit tight and wait. And how exactly did this 'healing' fit in with the Hotsprings?

"Hornet?"

Hornet seemed to be startled by Quirrel a tad- it seemed as if Hornet was so busy thinking that she had forgotten that someone else was there.

"Hm?"

"Why exactly are we going to the Hotsprings? You mentioned earlier that they would be able to heal themselves, but I don't understand how the Hotsprings fit into this."

"Ghost had an ability to heal themselves off of something called soul. From what they mentioned, the Hotsprings were full of that."

Hollow sent a sound of agreement.

"Mmmm. I see. I've heard of it before, Soul, working in the Archives. However, I forgot what it did, or what it was, because of... well... that."

Then a thought appeared in Quirrel's head. If they could heal themselves in the hotspring... "...Could healing themselves... Fix them? Mentally and physically?"

At this moment, Ghost had started to stir, and tried to lift their head, before realizing they did not have the strength to move their suddenly much heavier head. That didn't stop them from trying though- they were still squirming about in an attempt to move their head. (which they couldn't.)

"I was hoping for that. I planned to do that, but then Ghost ran off in the night and what-not." Hornet's eyes landed on Ghost and her eyes narrowed. "Hmm... I'd like to ask." Leaning closer, Hornet asked a question which had Ghost stop in their tracks.

"Why did you run off, Little Ghost?"

It was more of a rhetorical question than an actual one- after all, Ghost had the minor issue of being mute. However, Ghost had not gone still due to fear of answering Hornet, but because they didn't _have_ an answer. They didn't know why they ran off. _(to see a friend)_

Hornet sighed. "Whatever. I won't be getting any answers out of you. I guess I'll just have to accept it."

"Well, nevermind that now." Quirrel responded. "We've reached the Hotsprings."

It was a sight for sore eyes; the steam from the hot waters filling the air; the soothing sound of water lapping onto the ground, and the peaceful feeling Hotsprings gave. When you entered one, time felt meaningless, and your body and soul always felt refreshed after even a short dip in the waters.

Hollow let out a sound of joy, dropping their nail onto the ground with a clatter, before nestling themselves in the far corner of the Hotspring. Hornet, meanwhile, settled to sit on the edge of the Hotsprings, next to Hollow.

Quirrel, meanwhile, sat down next to Hornet in the waters, and let Ghost lie down on his lap; half submerged in the Hotspring.

Quirrel glanced at Hornet, noticing that she decided to just sit on the edge rather than inside the waters. "Say, Hornet. Why not enter the Hotsprings with me and Hollow? It has been a long and tiring day; and the Hotsprings will no doubt refresh you."

Hornet shot Quirrel a look. "Yes, let me just drench my cloak."

Quirrel was about to respond to take it off before realizing how stupid and embarrassing of an idea that would be. 

"Touché."

At this point, Ghost had managed to sit up on Quirrel's lap, looking at nothing in particular. Oh yeah, he nearly forgot. He had to remove that spear; it could be causing brain damage for all he knows.

"Uhh... Sorry Ghost, I'll have to remove that spear in your forehead. This might hurt."

Ghost, reluctantly, nodded.

Quirrel put one hand on Ghost's mask, and one on the spear. Motioning to Hornet for help, she held down Ghost to make sure they couldn't cause too much movement, which would no doubt only increase the pain they'd have to endure.

Quirrel began to pull.

Ghost, predictably, started to squirm, and tried to raise their arms to protect their forehead. However, Hornet prevented Ghost's arms from moving, which was much harder than she anticipated. Ghost was surprisingly strong, especially for their size and weight.

Looking at their eyes, Quirrel couldn't help but wince. Void forming at their eyes as tears, screaming in pain, yet no sound came. It was emotionally painful for everyone to see that.

The spear began to slowly dislodge from Ghost's forehead- revealing that the void from Ghost's head seemed to have stuck to it- before, to the surprise of everyone, it simply retreated from the spear back to the hole that was formed from the spear.

At first- Quirrel had thought that this was a particularly short spear. Only about one foot of "spear" stuck out of Ghost's forehead, rather than the conventional 6-8 feet a spear was usually. Why he knew that useless fact? Who knows.

Quirrel started getting quite concerned after pulling out a full foot of spear out of Ghost's head.

Two feet of spear was pulled out, and Hornet began to get confused.

Three feet exited the poor vessel's head, which was well over the width of Ghost's mask.

Okay, what in the name of Wyrm.

Five feet. Ghost was still squirming, more spear was still coming.

Seven feet. Finally, the spear came to an end, and Quirrel removed the tip of the spear out of the vessel's mask.

Hornet, letting go of Ghost after they calmed down, turned to Quirrel with a bewildered look on her face.

"What was _that_!?" Hornet shouted in disbelief.

"A spear." Quirrel responded nonchantily.

Hornet huffed. "Really?" She looked back at Ghost. "But, no, actually. What was that?"

"spoopsy void magic, duh." Quirrel responded.

Hornet realized she wasn't going to get anything out of Quirrel. Although, to be fair, Quirrel probably doesn't know in the first place.

Hornet looked back at Ghost. A giant hole was in their head, from where the spear was. Sitting up, Hornet winced as she saw void ooze out of the leak like slime.

"Uh... Hey, Ghost, could you heal that?"

Ghost tilted their head in confusion.

Hornet just had a thought. What if Ghost's ability to heal themselves- Focus, was what he called it- was learned? And they forgot?

"...Do you know how to Focus?" Hornet asked.

Ghost thought to themselves. Focus did sound _familiar_... But they couldn't figure out why. Either way, they don't know how to do it. So they shook their head.

Hornet put her face in her hands. "They forgot how to do it. Wyrm damn it."

...Forgot? Maybe they _had_ known it, but simply had forgotten...

How could they learn to do this "Focus?"

Hmm... Maybe it was in the most literal way. But to focus on what? Themselves?

Well, it couldn't hurt to try.

So they did.

...

...

A voice?

They could hear a voice. It sounded familiar; before realizing. They had heard it before, it nagged at the back of their head for as long as they could remember.

_(can you hear me?)_

...they could.

They remembered this voice. It subconsciously told them things, it told them the name of where they were, what to do, or their own thoughts on things. Whenever the voice talked, they would _hear_ , but not _listen_.

...But now, now they were listening.

_(focus on the cracks and injuries you have)_

_(focus your soul, your being into it)_

So they did. They pictured themselves in their head, and they could feel the cracks and injuries that penetrated their mask. Then, they focused. They focused their whole body and soul into it. _(btw use quick focus real useful charm)_

\---

While Ghost was having a nice lil calm chit chat with himself, everything else was going to hell as everyone panicked over the fact that Ghost might die or not heal.

By everyone, it was mostly just Quirrel.

"You're telling me," Quirrel shouted in a very concerned tone. "that he might not recover?!"

Hornet visibly recoiled back from Quirrel's tone. She had never seen the usually quiet and curious scholar so... angry. Concerned? Concerned and angry.

Hornet, trying to calm the tension despite also internally panicking, replied to Quirrel. "Listen Quirrel, there might be other ways. There is no need to-"

"But what if there isn't?!" Quirrel shouts, and, out of anger, proceeded to try and kick a small rock on the floor.

The rock, however, had other plans and did not budge, sending pain into Quirrel's foot. Quirrel, in response, raised his foot and grabbed it. "Ow! Ow ow ow ow ow!"

Quirrel started to hop on his one foot, before leaning over towards the Hotspring and lost his balance.

Thankfully Hollow broke his fall before he fell into the Hotspring.

"Be more careful!" Hornet shouted, Hollow agreeing in a sound of concern. She already has to deal with one injured friend; she had no intention of making that two.

Quirrel shot Hornet of an 'it wasn't my fault; why are you blaming me' look before looking back at Ghost, then fell dead silent and shock still.

Hornet and Hollow, confused, glanced over to Ghost as well.

The gaping hole from the spear had disappeared, and the cracks in their skull were notably much smaller than before. Ghost, while not wholly healed, was in a much better condition than before.

Everyone just stared at Ghost for a few seconds in disbelief, before Ghost ran up to Quirrel...

...and hugged him. (Or, well, his legs.)

Quirrel felt like he hadn't felt Ghost's hug in forever. But he realized- It was because he hadn't. When Quirrel first hugged Ghost back in the house, Ghost did not reciprocate. Ever since they came back, Ghost was not emotional in any way. They never hugged, never looked joyful, neither angry or concerned. Only... well, nothing. In fact, it was quietly agreed on between Hornet and Quirrel that Ghost could not feel.

And here they were, hugging Quirrel like their life depended on it.

Quirrel could barely contain his squeal of happiness before scooping up Ghost into his arms. Getting a good look at them, he noticed void streaming down from their eyes in happiness.

"Ghost! Ghost! You're..." He held out Ghost in front of him "You're okay!" Quirrel began to cry as he pulled them back and hugged Ghost harder.

 _...No, they aren't, not yet. They still cant even talk._ Quirrel corrected himself, quietly. Just let him have his moment with Ghost.

"...No, they aren't, not yet. They still cant even talk." Hornet responded, a tinge of sadness coating the words.

Quirrel blinked.

_Did she just- Oh, whatever._

Then, he sighed. "You're right." Looking back at Ghost, Quirrel continued. "But, you do seem to be better, my friend!"

Ghost nodded frantically, before Quirrel set them down. Next, Ghost ran up to Hollow, and hugged their head. A sound of delight ruptured from the large vessel, one-hand hugging them closely. The void was so dark, you couldn't even see where Ghost ended and Hollow began; so much so that it looked like another head was sticking out of Hollow.

They shared what seemed to be a short, silent conversation before setting Ghost down.

Then, Ghost ran up to Hornet. This time, it was Hornet who hugged Ghost first, bringing them into her arms before caressing their crown.

Despite knowing how stained her cloak would be from Ghost's void tears, Hornet continued to hug the small vessel. She hadn't ever recalled allowing herself to be so close to the vessel, however, ever since the Infection was gone, she realized how detrimental it would be to just shun everyone around you and act cold, when you really didn't want to anyway.

Plus, refusing the hug of Ghost would just be plain cruel. And impossible. You try saying no to that face. Not that it would stop them.

Soon enough, Quirrel and Hollow joined into the hug they formed a group hug; all for their friend, who, once lost, now... well, still somewhat lost, but it's a first.

Old wounds heal. They had to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just
> 
> ghost fights hollow, kid just takes hollows nail and just hides it in their pocket dimension inside them
> 
> what you gon do now buddy
> 
> (p sure a lot of people have that headcanon that ghost just can hide absolutely anything inside themselves)


	6. Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> notes: interlude time. apparently you cant just revive pure cute babey to just kill them again in the next chapter.
> 
> (also im going to start actually responding to comments. hopefully.)

Ghost sat in the living room of their house.

They had woken up earlier, due to their dream nail.

Ever since Ghost had healed, at least a bit, he ~~learned how to use this weird device~~ started to use their Dream Nail again.

Weirdly enough, it seemed to have gotten even stronger since they had last wielded it- when they had battled ~~the large bug like me~~ Hollow. If they concentrated enough, they had the ability to effectively use the Dream Nail on someone farther away- How far, he had not tested. However, in his sleep, their Dream Nail, for an unknown reason, had activated and they noticed ~~that friendly bug~~ Quirrel had... not a dream, nor a memory. It felt like... both. Being the curious bundle of joy and all-consuming eldrich void that Ghost was, they decided to investigate.

Leaving their house, they walked across the Lumafly lit roads of Dirtmouth until they reached the door of Quirrel's house, and pulled out their Dream Nail. They focused deep and hard onto Quirrel, however, due to their distance to Quirrel, they could only get the gist of what he was thinking.

They leaned back onto the door and listened.

\---

_Rain hits the ground, drenching all those walk across the roads._

_Most do not care. Most are used to this._

_Quirrel can never get used to this._

_Walking from his apartment to the King's Station, Quirrel starts his daily internal rant of every single reason why he should not have taken an apartment in the City of Tears. More like the City of People Who Somehow Handle Constant Rain._

_At every turn, his gut told him- no, screamed at him to not sign that lease, to not live in the City of Tears, to just live in Dirtmouth or stay with his parents in the Crossroads. The apartment was too far from the nearest station. The neighbours were quite loud. The room was very small. The rent was high. It was the City of Tears, Tears representing not only the drenching rain outside which he hated, but also his feelings about his house._

_But nooooo, he was a grown up, and all grown ups lived in the City of Tears. Those who weren't were just weird wackos who lived in houses in disrepair, talked in funny ways, and were poor farmers._

_Quirrel quickly realized how false all of that was._

_Well, no time to dwell on it. Quirrel reached The King's Station, payed the small fee with 5 Geo plus his Stag Pass, and requested to be taken to the Queen's Station._

_Arriving at the Queen's Station, Quirrel headed up to reach the Archives. Inside, he clocked in and began his busy schedule._

_Sorting tubes, writing papers, archiving knowledge... It was all so, so much work._

_But Quirrel didn't care. He was commonly joked as being a scholar, not a person. He worked so hard at the Archives, it was not uncommon for Monomon to force Quirrel out of the Archives because he was there for well over a day straight, and had not slept, nor ate. It was not uncommon for Monomon to be showing people around, be it students, royalty, or, most embarrassingly, the King himself once- and he would be found, sleeping on his desk, with a tube or paper or two in hand more often than not, and mumbling to himself about theories, how much he hated his house in the City of Tears, or theories about how people put up with life in the City of Tears._

_God he hated his house in the City of Tears._

_A bell rang, and it brought him out of his trance. He'd been working for well over four hours- that bell was for lunch. Soon enough, the entire staff of the Archives would be at the lunch hall, all eating their lunches._

_Quirrel's stomach grumbled._

_But whatever. Work was more important. He quickly got back to work. There was much to be done, and not a lot of time. (Which was actually a lie. He just did work or experiments even if he wasn't asked to.)_

_Quirrel could've sworn someone tapped on their shoulder. He didn't even bother to check. It was probably nothing._

_..._

_"QUIRREL!"_

_Quirrel dropped the tube he was reading._

_"oh god- what? Sorry, sorry, I know my desk is a mess. I'll go clean-"_

_Monomon sighed. "Quirrel, look at me."_

_Quirrel stopped in his tracks. Uh oh._

_"Uh, what do you need, Madame?"_

_"Do you know how long it took for you to notice me?"_

_"Uh, no."_

_"Four minutes."_

_Quirrel rubbed the back of his head in shame. "...Sorry about that, Madame. I was buried in my work..."_

_Monomon sighed. "Do you know what time it is?"_

_"Uh, no."_

_"It is twelve o'clock. Do you know what that means?"_

_"Uhhh.... Lunch?"_

_"Correct, Quirrel. So please, can you go and eat?"_

_"I have things to do-"_

_"They can wait, Quirrel. They will have to wait, actually."_

_"Hmm?"_

_"We're getting a top-secret project from the King, apparently; related to that orange infection that appeared. It's going to be after lunch, room 212."_

_"Ah. Thank you for notifying me, Madame."_

_Quirrel cleared his workstation. He needed to get ready for a new project._

_"What will I need for a new project again?..."_

_Monomon brought a tentacle to her forehead. "Quirrel."_

_"Hmm?"_

_"Do you know what time it is?" Monomon repeated._

_"Twelve o'clock, you said."_

_"What happens at twelve?"_

_"Uh... Oh. Oh yeah. Sure, I'll go eat lunch." Quirrel grabbed his bag and slung it across his shoulders._

_"Quirrel, please. You're starting to concern me. I know you are dedicated to your work, but you need to make time for yourself first. I say this not only as you are my assistant, but also because you are my friend."_

_"Don't worry about it, Madame. I can handle myself." Quirrel responded, waving it off._

_Monomon sighed. "I hope you are right." And with that, Monomon went off to the lunch hall to eat._

_Quirrel sighed. He put away the tube he had dropped previously and looked around._

_The best way to describe his workstation was that it was neatly cluttered. Tubes and tablets were all over the place; stacked one on top of the other; some reaching eye level. They were all organized in a method that would probably drive anyone but Quirrel crazy, but made it easy to find and read anything he had there; at least for him._

_Oh yeah. Lunch. Quirrel opened his bag to grab the lunch he had prepared this morning. It was a sandwich he loved, which his dad used to make for him- Cheese and ham, sandwiched between two grilled loafs of buttered bread, and then grill the whole thing._

_Heading to the staff cafeteria, Quirrel sat down on a chair non-adjacent to anyone else, and began to eat his sandwich._

_As he ate, his mind came back to ~~how much he hated his apartment in the City of Tears~~ the top secret project. Yes, he delt with secret projects before, but a top-secret one from the King himself? About the infection? Why was it top-secret? After all, a secret project was done when they wanted to hide something from the public- now a top-secret project, he had only heard of one top-secret project before, which was supposedly so top-secret, that everyone who worked on the project had their memories of the project systematically wiped. No knowledge of it exists; and if any did, the King would've certainly destroyed it. Hell; no one even knows when it happened or who worked on it- or if it even happened. Even he could've worked on the project, but he could and would never know._

_Quirrel was brought out of his musings when the bell rang again- Damnit, he should've came to the cafeteria earlier; he had only eaten about a fourth of his sandwich. Whatever; just eat it on the way to that meeting. Room 212, was it?_

_Opening the door, he was greeted with a surprisingly small amount of chairs, maybe only three dozen or so. Seems he was right on time. Sitting on a chair near the back, he prepared for the presentation on this so-called top-secret project._

_The Pale King himself addressed the group, and without further ado, started the presentati-_

_"Oh my god Quirrel- are you eating a sandwich during a TOP-SECRET PRESENTATION IN FRONT OF THE KING HIMSELF?!" Monomon's voice rang from the front; situated next to the Pale King._

_"uuhhhh....." Quirrel looked down to see that he was very much so eating a sandwich during a top-secret presentation in front of the King himself. In an attempt to save face, Quirrel promptly shoved the remaining one-fourth of a sandwich in his mouth._

_"whot sanwish?" Quirrel's muffled voice responded._

_The King simply sighed. "Don't worry Monomon. He makes up for his... behaviour with his skills."_

_Monomon eyed Quirrel, her eyes boring into Quirrel and his deepest thoughts and secrets. Just kidding, she couldn't do that. But if she could, she'd only see how much Quirrel hated his apartment in the City of Tears._

_Quirrel sunk back in his chair. Monomon continued to drill a hole using her eyes into Quirrel._

_"After this presentation, I am going to have a word with you, Quirrel."_

_Quirrel slowly sunk back completely out of view, his sweat visible from even outside his mask. He could feel his paycheck slowly decreasing by the second._

_Thank god he was in a top-secret presentation. No one could, or would, talk about it- lest they get a nice visit from the folks down in the King's Guard about what happens when you discuss anything about a top-secret presentation._

_"I am sorry for the interruption, everyone." Monomon's voice called out. "So, let us continue with the presentation. You see, in theory, the heart of the infection could be contained- this will, by no means, be easy. For the Infection to not escape its containment, the vessel of the Infection will have to have no emotion to succumb to. We have some theories and leads on how to accomplish this, and so we shall discuss these later on..."_

Quirrel sat up in his bed in a jolt.

He groaned before lying back down.

Ever since he came back to Hallownest for the second time, he's been remembering his past. Sometimes they were fleeting memories when he saw something familiar; sometimes they were vivid dreams during his sleep.

_What in the world was that dream about? Something about a top-secret project... Don't remember._

_Will I eventually remember my whole past? ....No, what a silly thought. It'll probably be like this forever. Memories of a life that I lived..._

_That I... lived..._

_...Am I the same person as who I was? Can I even call myself the same person if I remember nothing? Am I the I that I was?_

_What am I even..? What is even the point of my life? There's no reason for me to exist; no need for a stupid scholar in the post apocalypse. I should have left for good, after the Blue Lake. Hornet, Ghost, and Hollow are all expert fighters, and can rely on each other as a family. What... what do I have? What can I offer? All I am is a burden; a liability. They don't need me. I can do nothing. I have no skills, no goal, no family, no nothing. I have-_

Quirrel was booted out of his thoughts from a knock at the door.

At this point, he realised how much he was crying. The tears kept welling up at his eyes, only to stream down off his face into his bed.

He stood up and wiped his tears away. Stop crying. There was someone at the door, and what kind of person greets their guest crying?

But his tears had other ideas. They kept welling up and falling down.

Another knock. Polite, yet slow and somewhat somber.

He stood out of bed. He can't just leave someone hanging at the door, just because he was crying. He wiped his tears in a futile attempt to stop the tears- only for more to come forth.

Opening the door, he was surprised to be greeted with Ghost at his door; all alone, with a strange... _thing_ in hand that looked like a nail with a circular pattern instead of a blade.

Quirrel wiped away some tears before putting on his normal, cheery voice. "Ah! Ghost! ...uh, what brings you here? It's certainly too early in the morning. Are you doing okay?"

Ghost shook their head, and pointed at Quirrel.

"Am... I doing okay?"

Ghost nodded.

Quirrel, again, wiped away tears and forced a smile. "Don't worry about me, Ghost. I'm doing perfectly fine." Quirrel winced at the very obvious lie he just told, however, he didn't expect Ghost to be any good on reading emotions.

At that moment, Quirrel realised that the whole time he was talking, Ghost was pointing that... _thing_ at him, doing a poor job of attempting to hide it behind their cloak.

Ghost shook their head.

"...What?" Quirrel was confused, before piecing it together. "Are you saying I'm... not okay?"

Ghost nodded, still pointing that... _thing_ at him.

Quirrel was suddenly reminded of his thoughts while in his bed.

_...There's no reason for me to exist..._

_...All I am is a burden; a liability..._

_...I should have left for good, after the Blue Lake..._

Okay. Slow down. No need to think back to that; you'll only cry more. Quirrel shook his head in an attempt to rid himself of those thoughts. He wiped away some tears threatening to stream down his face.

Looking back at Ghost, he was surprised to see _them_ crying as well; black tears welling at their eyes, their odd nail dropped on the ground.

Ghost dashed towards him, hugging him tightly; refusing to let go, their head buried in Quirrel's stomach.

"Are.. are you okay, Ghost? You seem... distraught..."

Ghost looked up; their tears smeared across their mask. They shook their head; and pointed at him.

Quirrel looked away, in an attempt to hide his face and guilt; only for Ghost to grab his head and force him to look at them.

They made him feel a sense of companionship; a nice friend who would always be there for him, no matter what. Someone who'd be there, every step of the way. He couldn't handle it. He couldn't handle Ghost. Ghost being such a good person, despite their origins. Ghost living a happy life, despite having no goal, and being hindered every step of the way because of their (almost) sacrifice they willingly did. But they still managed to be happy. They still managed to have fun. To live.

Seeing Ghost like that... It was the straw that broke the stag's back. He couldn't hold back his emotions anymore. He fell to his knees, and stopped trying to wipe his tears away. The tears flowed freely down his mask, as Ghost hugged him tightly and tried to calm the poor pillbug.

"I'm not... sad... I'm not... I'm okay.... I... I..."

Quirrel put his hands in his face and began to sob. He continued to cry, and even so, even after one minute, two minutes, fifteen minutes...

...The friendly presence of his friend sat by, calming yet dark; friendly despite it's nature, hugging him tightly, slowly but surely coaxing him to calm down; that everything would be okay... that, despite how little credit he gave himself, despite how he said he was nothing, and could give nothing... there was one thing he was, and one thing he could give.

A friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> notes: dunno how well this turned out, or if i did sad stuffs right
> 
> coming up next: 2500 word filler chapter of why quirrel's apartment in the city of tears sucks even more than path of pain


	7. Bathtime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> had no idea what to do with this chapter so yeah if it feels like theres no plot thats because there isnt
> 
> I wanted to make a nice happe chapter with ghost n co. for once rather than traumatizing ghost again. dont worry, we will get back to our regular schedule of bad stuff happening soon.

Quirrel leaned back into the bench at Dirtmouth.

Looking out at the scene in front of him, Ghost and Hollow were playing around in the mud; digging holes, building small mud huts which only Ghost could fit in (which would inevitably cave in, sometimes while Ghost was in it), throwing balls of mud like it was a snowball fight at each other, and the like.

Ever since his little outburst a few days ago, Ghost had not let him out of their sights. He didn't exactly know why; although he assumed it was to get him more involved with their life. Of course, he was not a grub anymore, and decided to not play with the vessels in the mud. He was a bug who hated getting things on him, be it rain, _(god he hated the City of Tears)_ mud, or... well, anything, really.

Looking back onto the scene in front of him, he watched as Ghost signaled to wait to Hollow, before they jumped down the well.

Odd.

Not a few seconds later, Ghost emerged back out of the well, and began to approach Quirrel.

He decided not to comment on what had just transpired.

Ghost stopped in front of him, and craned their head towards him.

"Ah, Ghost. I must say, when I had first met you, I did not expect you to be so childlike, playing with mud, full of enthusiasm and energy... Oh, sorry; I'm getting ahead of myself. Do you need anything?"

Despite their unmoving mask, Quirrel could've sworn it had a sinister and malicious look.

It was like a kid trying to stop themselves from laughing from a prank they were just about to pull.

Quirrel was prepared for something obviously malicious; like a dead stare for an hour straight (yes, they had done that once.), or a ball of mud to his face.

They surprised him when, instead, they pulled out a flower in a pot and showed it to him.

A surprised look formed on Quirrel's mask "...For me?"

They nodded.

Still tense, they slowly took the potted flower and admired it. It was one of the most beautiful flowers he had ever seen; it was white with a Pale glow, similar to that of the late King. He felt like he had seen this flower before; however, like always with things he felt he'd seen before, he could not put his finger on it. Exiting his thoughts, he poked at the flower and noticed the unnatural softness and delicacy it had.

"...Never before have I seen this type of flower before; nor something so... entrancing." He looked back towards Ghost, and a smile spread across his face. "I thank you for this gift, my friend. You truly are a wonder."

He put it aside next to him on the bench, and caressed Ghost's crown, and in response they leaned into the touch, a look of pure joy on their mask. "In all that I've seen, heard, and remembered of Hallownest and outside its boundaries, I've never seen something quite as peculiar and interesting as you."

Ghost put their stubby arms around Quirrel, and Quirrel picked up Ghost and put them on his lap, and hugged them back.

Hollow merely watched from a distance, enjoying the sight of their friend and sibling having a nice moment.

Ghost then jumped a bit as if they had just remembered something. They jumped off of Quirrel, and took a step back. Quirrel was confused, but realised the pure face of mischief on Ghost's face.

Oh no.

Ghost proceeded to pull a ball of mud out of _their eye_ and threw it dead into Quirrel's mask.

"Oh, why you backstabber!"

Quirrel quickly stood up, quickly wiping the mud away; revealing a grin on his face so wide you could practically see it through his mask.

_Oh, it was **on.**_

He chased Ghost around and around; across houses, running into the muddy areas, leaving his legs soggy and dirty.

Across street alleys, through abandoned houses, even once trying scale Hollow in an attempt to get out of reach. They weren't fast enough, and almost got caught by Quirrel before jumping off and resuming the chase.

Ghost ran towards the graveyard, and proceeded to use the lift to the Crystal Peak; only for Quirrel to latch on to it's edge at the last second. Seemingly, Ghost had not taken notice that Quirrel was hanging from the lift.

He hid from sight; hoping to catch Ghost off guard when it had reached the peak when Ghost spotted his hand gripping the side of the lift, and looked down to see a dangling Quirrel from the lift.

To which Ghost just jumped off the lift. 

That was a drop of 100 meters.

Quirrel froze in place as Ghost continued to fall down. His mind went blank as he saw Ghost fall further and further. Panic flew through his mind; realising that would be Ghost's demise.

Before they landed on the ground, perfectly okay, as if nothing had happened.

Well, at least Quirrel knew that Ghost could sustain a seemingly infinite drop.

Quirrel realised that Ghost was running away, so he quickly hauled himself on the lift, which at that point had reached the peak, and hit the lever that lowered it.

A painstakingly long few seconds later, the lift hit the ground and he spotted Ghost just as they ran behind some buildings. He quickly closed the distance and the chase was back on.

However, Ghost decided to run across a path he had taken three times during this chase; down the alley of an abandoned house, then took a left turn onto the road, only to take another left turn.

An idea popped in Quirrel's mind. Instead of chasing them, he opted to go around the building, nearly running into Ghost; pure terror spreading across their face. He grabbed him around their waist, and held them with one arm against himself; giving them a noogie with the other arm, much to Ghost's dismay.

"I trusted you, and you hurt me beyond repair!" Quirrel teased, while Ghost simply tried to squirm away from his noogie; both of them clearly just having some fun.

Quirrel was interrupted when, out of the corner of his eye, he saw Hornet emerging out of the well. She clearly was not in the best of moods. Her mask and cloak were covered in honey. It seemed she had visited the Hive, and got covered in the stuff. Quirrel nearly realised how much angrier she would be when she learns that both Ghost and Hollow were playing in the mud and were now caked with said mud.

Hornet noticed Quirrel and Ghost, and Quirrel's heart skipped a beat when she looked him dead in the eye.

"Why is Ghost covered in mud?" Anger and irritation heavily coating her words. At that point, Quirrel was ready to write his will.

"They were playing in the mud." Quirrel responded. Even though Quirrel was timid; he was quite well known to talk nonchalantingly at all times; regardless of the situation. That didn't mean Quirrel _wasn't_ scared; he was. Quirrel was not exactly scared of Hornet; rather scared when Hornet was mad.

Because when Hornet was mad, it usually leads to something or someone being impaled on her needle.

Hornet narrowed her eyes. "What about Hollow?"

"They're dirty too."

Quirrel yelped as a needle just barely grazed his skin; dodging just in time to not get his head cut off. A clang rang out as Hornet's needle hit the stone road.

"Why did you let them do that?! Do you know how hard it is to clean them?!"

Quirrel's attitude unconciously shifted to one a bit more sassy. "Well, throwing needles at everyone isn't going to help."

"Then I'm going to force you to help me clean the vessels. How about that?"

Hornet really thought she outmaneuvered Quirrel there. In fact, she expected Quirrel to beg to not clean the vessels. After all, who would want to-

"Sure."

"Wait, really?"

"What, did you expect me to beg to not clean the vessels?"

"Uh, actually, yes."

Quirrel laughed at Hornet's response.

Hornet, in response, pulled back her needle at aimed it at the scholar.

"Okay, okay, calm down there, buddy."

"Do not call me your 'buddy'."

"Sure thing, my man."

If looks could kill, Quirrel was unsure of a word that transcended dying. If it weren't for Ghost in his arms also giving Hornet a death stare™, Quirrel was quite sure Hornet would not have hesitated to stab him. Acting obliviously as if he had no idea on what had just transpired, Quirrel handed Ghost over to Hornet.

"I'm going to go call Hollow, gimme a second."

Hornet accepted Ghost into her arms, her eyes still fixated on Quirrel; drilling a hole so deep into Quirrel that the Crystal Peak miners would've been envious.

Again, acting obliviously, Quirrel walked back to where Hollow was playing.

"Hey! Hollow! Hornet says it's time for you to have a bath."

Hollow let out a sad sound as their head drooped.

"I know, I know... you hate taking a bath. But there's no way around the fact that you are, indeed, dirty."

Hollow responded with a noise of defiance.

"Hollow, please don't make this harder than it has to be."

Hollow made another sound of defiance, before digging their feet into the ground.

This isn't going to be easy, is it.

Five minutes of kicking and 'screaming' later, Quirrel managed to drag Hollow over to the Stag Station, where, along with Ghost and Hornet, were loaded on the back of the back of the Old Stag, were whisked away to the Crossroads' Stag Station. At first, Quirrel had concerns over the weight of Hollow straining the Stag, but after realising that their weight was comparable to a baby grub, he dropped such concerns. Vessels were much, much lighter than they appeared to be.

A short ride later, Hornet dragged Ghost to the nearby Hotspring, with Quirrel in tow dragging Hollow along.

Finally reaching the Hotspring, Hornet and Quirrel dragged their respective vessels into the water and got to work on cleaning them. Hornet passed Quirrel an extra empty bucket with a bottle of liquid soap and brush. Removing the contents of the bucket, Quirrel filled the bucket with the Hotspring's water, poured a little bit of soap, and mixed the contents as bubbles began to form.

Quirrel grabbed the brush that was handed to him. Looking back, he was surprised to say the least that Hollow had not made an attempt to escape, considering their reaction earlier to a bath.

With one hand on their horn and the other on the brush, Quirrel scrubbed hard at all of the dirt and grime on Hollow, making sure no spot went untouched. He made sure that every single spot of grime that would bitterly and stubbornly refuse to leave would meet their demise. In fact, for how timid Quirrel was, most people who saw him clean things were usually fairly surprised at the strength and aggressiveness he portrayed when he would clean said thing.

In fact, Hollow began to whine as every scrub would jerk their frame up and down.

Quirrel, realising this, decided to try and stabilise the poor vessel a bit more and put a little less backbone into those scrubs. Looking back towards Hornet, he noticed see a look of both shock and concern on her face as she stared at Quirrel.

"Are you okay, Hornet? You seem kind of surprised. Or shocked."

"Sorry. I'm just surprised at how much power you put behind those scrubs. Don't you need to be a little more gentle?"

"I mean, sure, but it doesn't clean it as well. I mean, look." Quirrel pointed to the area he had cleaned. Honestly, it was cleaner than Hornet had ever seen either of the vessels be. "Now compare that to Ghost. I'd say you should put a little more backbone on your scrubbing." Quirrel finished smugly.

Looking back at Ghost, she could see how the areas where Hollow was cleaned were much cleaner and whiter than where she had cleaned Ghost's mask.

Maybe she should get a little more aggressive with her cleaning. In fact, maybe she could even clean Ghost better than Quirrel...

Put a _little_ more backbone into that? Oh, she'll put much more than a little backbone into that...

Looking back at Ghost, Ghost realised what exactly she was thinking, and a face a pure terror spread across their mask, which was a hard feat for a mask that could not budge an inch.

"I'm sorry, Little Ghost."

_...Maybe I shouldn't have told her to put some more backbone behind her scrubs,_ Quirrel thought to himself, as Ghost was internally screaming so loudly that Quirrel could practically hear them, despite their inability to make even a sound.

Not having the heart to look at the scene unfolding next to him that was practically child abuse, Quirrel simply focused on cleaning Hollow.

Hopefully Ghost won't blame Hornet's actions on him.

Twenty minutes later, both of the vessels looked as white as soul itself. Despite how much bigger Hollow was than Ghost, Hornet took longer to clean Ghost than Quirrel took to clean Hollow due to the fact that she wanted to out-clean Quirrel.

"Ha! Ghost is much, much cleaner than Hollow due to my superior cleaning skills!" Hornet boasted.

Quirrel groaned and brought his hands to his mask. "I can't even see a difference between the vessels. They're both extremely clean."

"Howe-"

"Plus, this isn't a competition. There are no winners or losers."

"That's exactly what a loser would say to downplay the fact that he lost."

At this point, Quirrel couldn't tell whether Hornet was joking around or being dead serious. As Hornet picked up the two pails, brushes and the soap, Quirrel grabbed a towel and cleaned the two vessel's masks.

Finally leaving the Hotsprings, the four of them walked towards the Stag Station.

"Plus, even if they are both clean, I win because I am clean, and you have mud on your face." Hornet boasted.

Quirrel stopped in his tracks.

Oh yeah. Ghost had thrown a ball of mud at his face.

He hated getting dirty.

He has been dirty for about forty minutes straight.

Everyone shared a laugh (or a silent one) as Quirrel dashed back to the Hotsprings with a face of terror on his mask.

\---

A minute later, Quirrel had joined the others after hastily cleaning his mask. With the other three, Quirrel jumped on the back of the Stag and made their way to Dirtmouth.

Giving a quick goodbye to his friends, and getting a death stare™ from Ghost, reminding Quirrel that they very much did pin the blame of their torture on him, he made his way down the road to his small, modest house.

Walking into his house, he simply fell flat into his bed. It was a long day, and Quirrel could use some sleep.

_You know, now that I think about it, everything really seems to be going uphill with no end in sight. Maybe, just maybe, things'll be fine. Nothing bad will happen; everything will be just splendid._

And with that, Quirrel's eyes shut, and sleep overtook him.

Quirrel was yet to learn what 'jinx' was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TIL that it is at least and not atleast
> 
> at least its not as bad as when i thought it was 'bolth' not 'both' or that 'noone' was correct (combination of 'no one'.)
> 
> i also wanna talk a bit about the fanfic in general. this is _planned_ to end at about 14 chapters, (originally 8) but depending on my motivation, if i get new ideas, or such it can change that. i also dont plan to just make one work, and just screw off forever. i have another HK fanfic idea, and a one-off that is incomplete (although i doubt ill upload or finish that one). i will almost certainly will be less able to upload once the summer break is over; but i do not plan on stopping. so yeah, thats about it. thanks for reading and giving support for my stupid writings :)


	8. Infected

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am going to be away for the next week or two bc vacation, so sorry bout that. also sorry for how late n short this one is, had some events pop up and at the end of the day i was too burned out to write.

Ghost leaned against the wall of their room.

Or to be more exact, Hollow and Ghost's room.

Neither Ghost nor Hollow really cared about sharing a room, and both preferred sleeping on the floor and disliked really anything in their room, so their room was just completely empty.

They would always fall asleep on the floor, surrounded and cradled by Hollow until they both fell asleep.

This time though, Ghost could not sleep. It was simply one of those days; one where the mind refused to let you sleep, making you stare at the ceiling for hour after hour.

Ghost, however, was not exactly known for their patience. So they carefully removed themselves from Hollow's embrace, leaned against the wall, and thought about what to do till sun came up. As Ghost was getting better over time, their mind wandered off much more often than before. They had chalked it up to their half-broken state; being not broken enough to not be able to think higher thoughts but not healed enough to keep their mind on track.

But one recurring thought kept coming to them.

Their Lost Kin.

They remembered how that was truly the first time they felt a special pain- _emotional_ pain. They remembered how every time they dug their nail into the Lost Kin, Ghost had winced. They cried. They didn't want to harm them. Yet, they had to. There was no escape; and if it were not for that fact, they would've ran to the ends of the earth to escape than face their sibling. They remembered how at the end of it all, they reached out to them for a brief second; before death engulfed them.

They remembered how they hugged them, long after they showed no signs if life. It broke their heart.

...They should visit them again. The makeshift grave they made for them; above their dead body. Deliver a Delicate Flower to their grave, in at least an attempt to make amends with their regrets.

And so, in the dead of night, as they always did, they left without notifying a soul. They slowly opened the door to their room and closed it. They grabbed their Pure Nail, map, and Wayward Compass, and, as quiet as a ghost, left the house.

The quiet atmosphere outside was interrupted as a pair of feet made light steps on the stone of the forgotten and abandoned roads of Dirtmouth.

Ghost walked past the Stag Station and well, and entered the local graveyard.

When Elderbug had learned of their death, he made a tombstone for the (now not) dead hero of Hallownest, and decided to plant the Delicate Flower they gave to him on their grave.

To Elderbug's surprise, the Delicate Flower quickly flourished across the entire graveyard; giving the whole place a dim pale glow. It made the place feel more somber and respectful; and brightened up what would otherwise be a dull, sad reminder of days gone by.

Now, of course, Ghost was very much not dead, and their tombstone was removed by Elderbug. However, the Delicate Flowers remained.

Plucking one off the ground, Ghost stored it inside their inventory, and headed towards the well.

They sighed at the prospect of travelling all the way down to the Ancient Basin. They'd have to not get hit once in the whole trail.

Of course, the whole 'killing the literal sun goddess' plan had drastically lowered the number of infected husks. Which, on the surface, sounds fine but it was much, much easier to let your guard down only to run into a husk at the last second.

Ghost was in for a long, long day. They could feel it.

\---

Ghost used their Crystal Heart to cross the spike gap in the Ancient Basin.

They were tired.

This was their sixth attempt. It was almost morning.

They ran into a still-infected husk in the Crossroads. Thrice.

They got hit twice from those Wyrm-damn City of Tear's guards armed with spears.

A hidden Belfly decided that they were going to go out in style in the Sewers.

But finally- _finally,_ they had managed to get to their destination.

Ghost walked into the room of the Lost Kin. Or to be more exact, their grave.

They called it a grave very loosely though. For starters, they did not know how to actually dig, so their sibling's body was still laid out on the floor. The tombstone was poor; they found the thing in the Resting Grounds in a small warehouse, in a terrible condition. It was not engraved, but the countless years of abandonment meant that there were countless cracks and faded away, rounded edges.

But it was better than nothing. They had poorly engraved on the tombstone 'Lost Kin' with their nail and stuck it in the ground in front of the vessel.

They took good care of the area too; near the end of their fight, Ghost had accidentally stuck their nail into the wall, and managed to strike a hidden aqueduct that had supplied water to the White Palace. Taking advantage of this, Ghost had planted the seeds of nice plants they found in Greenpath and her mother's gardens. Before their confrontation with Hollow, it was not hard to mistake it for a new garden; the aqueduct's water flowing out in a waterfall onto a large puddle on the ground, as bushes and flowers grew in between the staple harsh rocky ground of the Ancient Basin. It was a welcome sight in such a place devoid of life or greenery.

Walking into the room which housed their sibling's grave, they were prepared to plant their Delicate Flower alongside the other plants which propped up.

But Ghost saw something that made them stop in their tracks. Their eyesockets (metaphorically) grew three times its size, and their Delicate Flower dropped to the floor.

Their Lost Kin had, somehow, managed to be _reinfected_. They lay there, on the ground, their eyes and their head filled with that orange goo.

The Lost Kin, however, was in no shape to fight, or, well, do anything. They were attempting to get up, only to keep falling down.

Then, the Lost Kin's eyes laid on Ghost.

It reminded Ghost of the first time they and their Lost Kin met. Ghost was terrified as they stared into the orange, broken eyes of their sibling. They were terrified, not because they were scared of them, but because it was their sibling. An infected sibling. That they were forced to fight.

This time, however, was different. It was clear that their sibling did not even have the ability to stand up. All they could do was lie on the floor and struggle to stand and fight.

Ghost hated the sight. They quickly went to cleanse the Infection from their sibling.

Aiming carefully, the swiped at the bulge of infection on their head. It sliced through like a knife through butter as a large chunk of the infection fell on the floor, the gooey substance flowing outwards of the area cut by their blade. Looking inside their sibling's injury, it seemed as if their entire head was full of the infection. They hacked and slashed their way through the infection in their sibling's head, until it was no more.

Their sibling fell to the ground; lifeless. It broke Ghost's heart. They and the ground were covered in orange goo or chunks of the Infection; ruining the small grave they had made for the poor vessel.

Falling to their knees, Ghost hugged their Sibling again. They didn't want to let go. They felt personally responsible for their Sibling's suffering, and longed to save them.

Their moment was cut when a sound caught their attention. Like skittering.

A lightseed popped out of the large bulge of infection from their first strike.

Then, a puddle of infection just sorta, sucked up itself into a lightseed.

Before Ghost knew it, they were completely surrounded by the things. They pulled out their nail to defend themselves as all of the lightseeds stayed put, eyeing them carefully.

Then, they all charged at them.

Ghost panicked. They swung their nail this way and that, trying to kill as many as possible.

But it wasn't enough. There were too many lightseeds.

A chill went down their spine as the Lightseeds began to climb them.

They began to enter Ghost's eye sockets, one by one. Ghost dropped their nail in fear; clawing at their face, trying in vain to stop the onslaught of Lightseeds.

But it wasn't enough. More and more squeezed through their eyes.

Ghost fell to their knees, then to the floor. Their limbs felt stiff; refusing to move upon command.

Please be fine. Please be fine. Please be fine.

Their sight slowly turned orange as their mental state felt like it was being chipped away, slowly but surely.

This can't be happening. This can't be real. This is all a dream. T̫̖̯̹̤̹̾ͯ̊͑h̠̦̳̙̮̽͊ͯi̙s̃͆͒̐ ̟̂isͦ̍̋̒̑͏̙̮̣͕ͅ ̠̭́̉ͦa̧̫̮̳̹͒ͦl̴̜̦͕͕̑l̡̝͈̤̙͆ͪ̈́ ̃̀̄̆̊͐̕a̗͒͒͊ ͓̤̱̯̮̩͑dͦ̈́͌̉ͨ͏͔̣r̖̲͍̟̠̳͊̃ͨ̂e̶̗͚̲̩̲a͖͍̗͛́̉̽ͧ͞m͉͙̭ͭ̈́̽̏͊̀̽.̜̩̻̹ T̫̖̯̹̤̹̾ͯ̊͑h̠̦̳̙̮̽͊ͯi̙s̃͆͒̐ ̟̂isͦ̍̋̒̑͏̙̮̣͕ͅ ̠̭́̉ͦa̧̫̮̳̹͒ͦl̴̜̦͕͕̑l̡̝͈̤̙͆ͪ̈́ ̃̀̄̆̊͐̕a̗͒͒͊ ͓̤̱̯̮̩͑dͦ̈́͌̉ͨ͏͔̣r̖̲͍̟̠̳͊̃ͨ̂e̶̗͚̲̩̲a͖͍̗͛́̉̽ͧ͞m͉͙̭ͭ̈́̽̏͊̀̽.̜̩̻̹ T͎̍̋̊̅̌ͩ̒́͡h̨̗ͧ̌i͇̗̖̮ͨͦ̌͢͟sͫ̐̅҉̩̥ ̵̪̤̪͑̒̋ͭ̅ͮ̐̍ͭȉ̳̗̞̱͈͙̯̟͓́͘͡s̴̟̜̠ͣ͑͛́ͦͭͧ͜ ̧̼͙̞̲̫̖̘̙͓ͥ̾̊͑̍̚a̵̧̗͉͉͙̲̭̓̒̒̉͒̌̒͌l̃͐͋̆̎̄̒҉̤̞̝l̸̷̀͑̾ͦ̔̿͏͉͎ ̶̧̞̦͓̯͆̍̇̈̇̒̆å̷̗͚̻̣̻͉͎̘͊ͦ ̝̩̮͐̀̏̐d̔҉͕͉͚͙̝ͅr̸̓ͪͣ̐҉͚̲̝̣͜é̶̱̯͊ͯ̽a̸̪̤̜̠͉̣̬̋ͥ̈́̈́̆̂̆m̸̭̙̻̉̾́͛ͤͅ.̭͑̾ͩ T͑ͦͭ͛̊̓̂ͭ̕͏҉̜͙̖̖̱͈͔̙͎̗̰̰̲̹͙̖h̨̨͖̖̘̫̲̪̥̠͚̩̗̐ͦ̈ͪ͒ͧͦ̉͒ͭͨįͬ̋͆̀̄̈́ͤ̚͝͞͏̢̥̰͕̹͔͉̭͙̩͎̫͓̝̭̯̫ͅs̛̩̱̜̬͍̜̬͈͚̪̭̫̓͑̌̄̈ͤͩͣͮ͂ͤ̆̀͘͢͝ ̧͓͇̖͔͇̭ͮ̃̋ͦ̀̔͋ͪ͆͑ͬ̅̐̚͢ȉͥͦͮ̊̒͂̔ͫͬ͐̾͠͏̴̞͓̦̫̺̙̫̹̤s̛̾ͫͥ̋̊ͬ͆͂͌͏̫̭̦̘̝̤͕̥̺͍̳̦̜̣̥͍̪̠̹̕ ̷̶̡̖͔͉̙̫͓̯̲̜͖̲̙̑̊ͬ͑̈̃̍̒ͨ̇ͤ̆ͤͫ̇ͫͤ̓ͨ͝ą̪͚̼̜̜̲̪͖̹͎͉͖̗̙̣̹̳ͥ̾ͦ̽̐ͫͮ̓̌ͮ̔͌ͪ͑̈̆͟͝͞͡l̸ͫ͗̔̓ͭͥͯ̍̆́̃̍̐̔҉̪̖͇̖̣̮̣̲͓̺̟̩͙l̦̯̥͈͉͕̰͍̟̪̠̰̮͇͓ͭ̋̏̑̀ͬ̈́ͬͦ̎̈̈́ ̶͓͔̳ͣ̉͂̿͆́̃̒ͨ̊ͨͯ͋̋̚͢áͬͭ͋̂ͪ͒̊̐ͣ͑͛ͮ̽͗ͣͩ͏̵̨̢͎̬͕̦͉̗̲͇̱̦̳̣͖̰̟̙̳̼͞ ̫̠̫̠̯̟̮̲̥̘̲̋̅ͯ̃ͤͯ̒̇̐͂̚͜d̡̛̿̾̽ͭ͛̔̐͒̑ͬ͏͈̰͚̞̳̬r̎̅̀ͭ̄ͣ̃ͬ͑̈̚҉̬̪̬͚̜̫̼͎̝̦̗͞ͅͅͅe̞͍̦̜͈ͥͤ̅ͬͥ̀̉̎͒́ͤ̚̕a̭͔̳̝̪̎̌ͣͭ́̕̕͢͝ḿ̧̧̊ͩͥͯ͋ͮ̽͊͑͏͉̞̥̟̝̦̱̘̘̮̣͚.̛̻̺̰͔̯̘̯̣̟̭͈̞̟̝͍̗̀̌̆̈́͟ T͑ͦͭ͛̊̓̂ͭ̕͏҉̜͙̖̖̱͈͔̙͎̗̰̰̲̹͙̖h̨̨͖̖̘̫̲̪̥̠͚̩̗̐ͦ̈ͪ͒ͧͦ̉͒ͭͨįͬ̋͆̀̄̈́ͤ̚͝͞͏̢̥̰͕̹͔͉̭͙̩͎̫͓̝̭̯̫ͅs̛̩̱̜̬͍̜̬͈͚̪̭̫̓͑̌̄̈ͤͩͣͮ͂ͤ̆̀͘͢͝ ̧͓͇̖͔͇̭ͮ̃̋ͦ̀̔͋ͪ͆͑ͬ̅̐̚͢ȉͥͦͮ̊̒͂̔ͫͬ͐̾͠͏̴̞͓̦̫̺̙̫̹̤s̛̾ͫͥ̋̊ͬ͆͂͌͏̫̭̦̘̝̤͕̥̺͍̳̦̜̣̥͍̪̠̹̕ ̷̶̡̖͔͉̙̫͓̯̲̜͖̲̙̑̊ͬ͑̈̃̍̒ͨ̇ͤ̆ͤͫ̇ͫͤ̓ͨ͝ą̪͚̼̜̜̲̪͖̹͎͉͖̗̙̣̹̳ͥ̾ͦ̽̐ͫͮ̓̌ͮ̔͌ͪ͑̈̆͟͝͞͡l̸ͫ͗̔̓ͭͥͯ̍̆́̃̍̐̔҉̪̖͇̖̣̮̣̲͓̺̟̩͙l̦̯̥͈͉͕̰͍̟̪̠̰̮͇͓ͭ̋̏̑̀ͬ̈́ͬͦ̎̈̈́ ̶͓͔̳ͣ̉͂̿͆́̃̒ͨ̊ͨͯ͋̋̚͢áͬͭ͋̂ͪ͒̊̐ͣ͑͛ͮ̽͗ͣͩ͏̵̨̢͎̬͕̦͉̗̲͇̱̦̳̣͖̰̟̙̳̼͞ ̫̠̫̠̯̟̮̲̥̘̲̋̅ͯ̃ͤͯ̒̇̐͂̚͜d̡̛̿̾̽ͭ͛̔̐͒̑ͬ͏͈̰͚̞̳̬r̎̅̀ͭ̄ͣ̃ͬ͑̈̚҉̬̪̬͚̜̫̼͎̝̦̗͞ͅͅͅe̞͍̦̜͈ͥͤ̅ͬͥ̀̉̎͒́ͤ̚̕a̭͔̳̝̪̎̌ͣͭ́̕̕͢͝ḿ̧̧̊ͩͥͯ͋ͮ̽͊͑͏͉̞̥̟̝̦̱̘̘̮̣͚.̛̻̺̰͔̯̘̯̣̟̭͈̞̟̝͍̗̀̌̆̈́͟

T̢̧̧̞̠͔̰̻͕̻̭͉̘͍̯̒̔̎̿̓̈́͂ͤ̓̎̎̾̄͑̚̕ḫ̵͔͔̘̦̣̪̻͙͖͎͔̙̖̤̜ͧͭͣ̿̿̏ͥ̃̐̔̾̔̓̉͟ͅi̴̙̦̗̫͕͔̫̯̰̹̬̾ͪͦͤͨ͋̂͛̐̚̕ͅș̡̜̦̘͎̝̱̻̙̤ͮͧ̋ͭͬͯͥͫ̄ͩͩ͐̌͛̋͌ͦ̽ͥ͢͞ ̢͇̣̲̘̯̳͖̩͔̞̞̤̄̇̿͗ͤͫ̐̍̕ͅỉ̵̗̟̱͙̱͎̲̖͍͕͓͈̭̬ͬ̌͊ͫ̚̕͠ͅͅs̶̯̖̘̩͉̱̤̀̋̌ͪ̌̄ͮ̄ͦ͛ͮ̑̈ͮͧ͑ͯ̕̕n̷̢͖͇͓̦̬͍̩̠͓̳̰͈̱̗̭̳̫͈̅̅̍̾͗ͪ̈́̂ͬ͆̄͟'̸̧̘̲̻̖̙̺̔͆̍̏̾͒̑̅̾̌ͪ͋͑̃̈̏́̀͜ẗ̵̨̼̥̬͉̭́̾̓ͬ̆̑̒ͣ͋͐ͭ̚ ̢̬̘̳̟̤̼̤̰̱̞̻̎̍̑̽̂̐ͤ̋̇͋̆̃̓̂ͬ̕͢a̹̞̫̪͇̰̬̝̹̳͈̿̿͒̾̍ͧ̍ͯͣ̂ͣ͊͆͐̄̃͜ ̷͙͓̗͍̝͉̖͉̘̘̼͇̉̏́ͬ́̐͛ͯ̎̈́̃̚̚͟͢ͅd̎͑̅̑͗̈́͏̢̙͇̰͈̦̞͈͚̰͙̻̰͘̕ͅr̛̥̟͇͇̯̥̜̦͖̟ͥͫ̏̊ͫ̔̒̒̑̔̐̃̅̾͛͝ͅę͛ͬͭͧ͞͏̼̮̥̪̤̼͚̙̝̠̫̗̖͎̭͕͜a̫͔̳̩̟̱̩͗ͯ͛̾͊̏̎ͯ͛͗̚͠͝m̵̡͙̲̼̤̤̖͖͒͗̅̾ͪ̂͘͟.̙͍̗̳̲̼̙̻̪͂͒̽̔͛ͬ̓͑̾̎ͯ̆̄ͧ́̉̇ͩ͐͢͢

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)


	9. There When You Called Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaand i am back to writing fanfics and oh no school is gonna start
> 
> alt title: disappearance no. 2 - electric boogaloo

_knock knock knock knock knock knock knock knock knock knock knock knock knock knock kno-_

The door to Hornet's room flung open.

Hornet looked exhausted, angry, and absolutely done with the knocking. "Why in the world have you been knocking at my door for five minutes furiously? Can this not wait til morning?"

Hollow simply responded by shaking their head. They attempted to point at their door, only to fail to point due to the fact their hand was quite sore and unresponsive after knocking on Hornet's door for five minutes furiously.

Hornet groaned. "What is it this time?" She felt just _done_ with existence.

First she tries to visit the Hive and gets attacked and slathered with honey and can't manage to rub it all off, then she gets home to find the two Vessels playing in the mud like babies and had to be cleaned, then proceeded to have trouble sleeping, then got interrupted by Hollow and had to get up in the middle of the night.

She opened the door to Hollow and Ghost's room, and as she was expecting, saw nothing.

"Hollow, there is nothing here. I don't see a problem." Obviously, Hornet was not exactly awake enough to be considered functional yet.

Hollow nodded.

"...Did you just wake me up to annoy me?"

Hollow shook their head, and pointed back to the room.

Hornet grimaced. She was completely done at this point. All she wanted was a good night's rest, for Wyrms sake. "There is no problem here, Hollow. You know what? Why am I even arguing with you? I'm going to sleep. Go away." Walking back to her room, she was blocked by Hollow as they pointed back to their room.

"Whatever is this non-existent problem you have, I'm sure it can wait til morning." Hornet pushed Hollow out of her way; Hollow failing to stand their ground. They were past their prime, and was much weaker than before, hence why they could not resist a being much smaller than them.

Hornet slammed the door behind her. 

Hollow raised their one hand to begin knocking.

_kno-_

"Knock one more time and you'll wish you were still in the Black Egg."

Hollow decided to give up. Despite how pressing this issue was, they didn't want to get Hornet into her more... _murdery_ zone. They simply walked back into their room to fall asleep. They were anxious what would happen in the morning, once Hornet learns of what happened.

...yet they couldn't. Every time they tried to sleep, they just kept hearing the call.

_help... hollow... please... help..._

It hurt. When they had called Ghost for help, they had arrived, from Wyrm knows where, fought a living sun goddess themselves, and relieved them of the infection. They risked their life to save them and the fallen kingdom of Hallownest, and was devoid of really any higher thoughts for a while.

Yet here they were, when Ghost had called for them. They had not even managed to get Hornet to help; and was trying to sleep it off. Ever since they had arrived, Ghost had not allowed themselves to sleep. Small rests, yes, but not sleep. They went for days without sleeping just to save them.

And here they were. For the second time in a row, they felt like a failure. One who could not meet any expectations; a constant let-down.

It wouldn't help anyone to go alone. All they could do was wait.

Hollow cried themselves to sleep that night.

\---

_knock knock knock._

_knock knock knock._

_knock knock knock._

_knock knock kno-_

The door to Hornet's room slowly opened with a creak.

Hornet was looking much better than before. This time, Hornet had managed to sleep quite soundly (the same could not be said for Hollow) and was in a much better mood than before.

"Good morning, Hollow. What do you need? It is quite early in the morning, you know."

Hollow pointed to their door.

Hornet sighed. "Listen Hollow, like before, there was nothing in there. I don't see the problem."

Hollow nodded.

"Speaking of which, do you know where Ghost is? I was planning to ask them to spar with me."

Hollow nodded.

"Wait."

Hornet's face turned into one of shock and realization after realizing what Hollow was trying to tell her.

Ghost wasn't there. She felt like an idiot for brushing off Hollow's attempts to get her attention during the night.

"Where's Ghost?!"

Hollow shrugged as Hornet began to panic.

Hornet began to pace back and forth and fidget a bit, while Hollow watched her nervously. "Okay, okay, think. Maybe they just went to Quirrel's house?" Hornet, at this point, was just desperately trying to convince herself that Ghost had not just ran off into Hallownest. Them going to Quirrel's house is not exactly the most outlandish idea, though.

Opening the door to her house, she made uncharacteristically loud and heavy steps as she ran to Quirrel's house, her gait having no elegance to it, Hollow trailing behind her.

Reaching to Quirrel's small house, she started knocking.

_knock knock knock knock knock knock knock knock knock knock knock knock knock knock kno-_

Quirrel's door flung open, showing a exhausted and slightly angry Quirrel.

"Is there a reason you woke me up so early?" Quirrel asked groggily, slight anger coating his words like icing.

Usually, Hornet would care. She had never seen Quirrel with even a hint of anger, ever. However, this was not a 'usually'. "Is Ghost there?" Hornet quickly asked.

Quirrel sighed. "No."

"Ghost disappeared."

"Ghost WHAT?!" suddenly, the exhaustion in Quirrel's eyes faded to panic. "Did you check the Crossroads?"

"We haven't checked anywhere except for my house and yours."

"Oh dear... Well, I say we should check Hallownest below. That's pretty much the only place they could've gone to."

"...Okay. I'll go get my needle, let's meet up at the well."

Running back to her house, Hollow took their old nail while Hornet took her needle and met up with Quirrel at the well.

While running back, Hornet had a massive feeling of déja vu in the back of her head. However, she simply ignored it. It was probably nothing.

Hornet pulled out her map. It was a mix of Cornifer's newly improved map and of Ghost's (poor) mapping of hidden nooks and crannies. "Okay okay- think. Where could Ghost have gone?"

To her surprise, Hollow stuck their nail in the ground and pointed their one hand specifically to the Ancient Basin.

"Do you know where Ghost is, Hollow?"

Hollow nodded, and pointed again to the Ancient Basin.

Quirrel sighed. "Well, to the Ancient Basin it is. Let's take the stag; it is no doubt faster than walking."

Walking over to the Stag Station, Hornet struck her needle into the bell; the sound reverbing throughout the tunnels.

The stag came to a quick halt as it observed the three.

"Hello again, travellers. I see that you three are going somewhere again; maybe to find the little one again?"

"Right on." Quirrel responded. "Have you transported them as of late?"

"Why yes. They asked to be transported to the Ancient Basin. They commonly do that; again to visit another 'certain someone'. I also do not know who this someone is, though."

"There's a station in the Ancient Basin?" Quirrel pondered. "If I knew that, that would've made delivering Archive papers to the palace much, much easier."

"Ah, yes, it was a secret. I did not know of it myself until the little one rang the bell there."

"Hmph. Well, can we be transported there? I'd personally like to get this over with as fast as possible." Hornet interjected.

"No problem. Just hop on my back, and I shall transport you there."  
___

Unlike when he usually rode the Stag with someone else, the whole ride was completely silent. Quirrel could feel that the other two were lost in their own thoughts; and rightfully so.

After all, Ghost had disappeared for a second time. Last time they had done this, they were almost speared to death. If, by the middle of the night, Ghost had disappeared according to Hornet and Hollow, they must've been gone for hours. Why in the world have they not come back? What requires hours of their attention?

...What if Ghost died?

No. That's impossible. Ghost was a strong fellow; not hampered anywhere near as much as when their mask was completely broken. Sure, their mask was still cracked, and they weren't exactly always into it, so to speak, but they could definitely hold their ground against most Hallownest had to throw at them.

It only gave him a sense of looming dread. No. Ghost won't die; they _can't_ die.

Quirrel was yet to learn what 'jinx' was.  
___

The Stag came to a halt abruptly, bringing the three of them out of their thoughts.

"We're here at the Ancient Basin. Welcome." the Stag announced.

The three of them climbed off the Stag's back, Quirrel thanking him, Hornet bowing to him, and Hollow making a happy tone.

"Thank you for the ride," Hornet said. "It definitely made things a lot easier."

"Ah, do not worry, young one. I love running anyway- I would rather serve the remaining bugs of Hallownest than sulk in the Stag Nest."

"I see. Well then, nice talk, but we must be on our way." Hornet responded.

Leaving the station, Hornet pulled out her map. "Say, Hollow, do you happen to know _exactly_ where Ghost is?"

...

...

"Hollow?" Hornet turned her head, only to find Hollow absentmindedly looking at the remains of the Palace.

Oh yeah. She forgot about the Palace; she had never told Hollow about it.

Hornet shook Hollow. "Are you okay?"

Hollow looked down at Hornet, and simply nodded. They began to walk past the Palace.

Quirrel and Hornet shared a glance somewhere between concern and confusion, but figured it was probably nothing. The two of them then went to catch up with Hollow.  
___

The three stopped when they approached a giant pit of spikes.

"Uh," Quirrel started. "I do not believe that I can cross this pit of spikes."

Hornet sighed. "I can carry you over. You too, Hollow. You're surprisingly light." Hollow only responded with a sound of agreement.

Quirrel was promptly grabbed by the hip and was raised, scaring the poor bug and letting out a yelp of surprise, before he was saddled between Hornet's horns. He was still scared though, and proceeded to grab Hornet's horn for dear life.

Loosening up a bit after a while, he started. "I.. I appreciate the help, but please tell me before you do something like that again."

"Sure. Also, don't grab my horn so hard. It hurts."

Quirrel quickly loosened up even more, only to almost fall back. He decided to grip the horn a bit harder. "O-oh, okay. I'll try not to panic and grab too hard, although that may be hard."

Hornet then abruptly shot her needle across the chasm and speed through it at a breakneck speed. Quirrel, despite their earlier remark, proceeded to panic and tightly held the horn in his hands, screaming at the top of his lungs.

This went on for about ten seconds, until Hornet then abruptly stopped, and despite Quirrel holding on to her horn for dear life, proceeded to fall backwards onto the floor, back first.

"I think I asked you to tell me before you do something like that." Quirrel grumpily started.

Hornet simply shrugged. "Well, it worked. Can't complain about that."

Quirrel simply sighed in defeat, as Hornet shot her nail back to fetch Hollow.  
___

Quirrel failed to stifle a laugh at the sight of the Hollow Knight, a being maybe twice the height of Hornet, piggy-back riding Hornet. However, he quickly stopped after Hornet shot Quirrel a look that probably meant he would die in his sleep if he kept laughing.

Hollow began to jump over a wall of spikes, and the other two began to follow them.

The three of them came to an abrupt stop at the sight before them.

The room was covered in infection, pulsating globs of the stuff covering every corner of the room. In one of the corners, a small garden, seemingly starting to be choked by the infection permeating the air stood by a tombstone, where a dead vessel lay before it.

But that vessel was not what caught the three's attention.

Another did, at the centre of the room; their back to the trio, with a height and shape that the three desperately hoped was not who and what it was.

Ghost turned around, their eyes dripping with orange.

Quirrel nearly hurled at the scene. He found himself shakily walking backwards towards the exit.

And just before he reached it, a gate crashed down, nearly catching his head. The three were trapped.

Ghost raised their nail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hoo boy


	10. How To Fight Your Infected Sibling Should The Need Arise, AKA I'm Running Out Of Chapter Names

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am just going to ignore the fact that gates conveniently coming down to prevent people who are fighting from leaving is sort of odd, so no one is going to question it
> 
> i am also sad that i just realized that i forgot to make a phineas gage joke about the spear going thru ghosts head on chapter five

Ghost dashed towards Hornet and brought their nail down.

The ring of metal clanging ran throughout the room, as Hornet's polished needle met Ghost's pure nail.

Quirrel watched the two for a second; the two locked in a standstill. However, Ghost's attack didn't have the surprising strength it usually had. Hornet won the standstill, managing to even make Ghost drop the nail from their hands; the nail clattering to the floor a few foot away, and Ghost stumbling backwards.

Ghost disarmed; Hornet saw her chance. The flat end of her needle connected to Ghost's stomach (or at least where it would've been) as they fell to the floor on their back. Hornet jumped over them, grabbed their fallen nail, and threw it towards the side of the room.

Quirrel flinched backwards as a pure nail almost cleanly shove their left ankle off.

"Hey! Watch where you're throwing!" Quirrel angrily shouts.

"Well if I didn't, you'd have lost your leg. Now pick up the nail and help me!"

Quirrel grumbled; but conceded. He picked up the immaculate nail in his hands, and instantly realized that the nail was almost thrice as heavy as Ghost themselves.

Huh.

As Hollow and Quirrel moved beside Hornet, the trio watched as Ghost stood up.

_Thank god they dont have a nail; now they cant hurt us._ Quirrel silently assesses.

Quirrel was yet to learn what 'jinx' was.

As Ghost stood up, they started doing a head bobbing motion.

Quirrel screamed in fear as globs of orange goo spewed out of Ghost's eyes and started to fall on top of them like large raindrops.

The trio ran in different directions; all dancing around, trying to dodge the orange goo.

However, Quirrel was looking much more up than forwards, and collided into Ghost.

Ghost fell onto the floor, along with Quirrel, which stopped the whole head bobbing thing and thus, the orange rain.

A clatter of a nail hit the ground.

Quirrel turned around, checking if either Hornet or Hollow had fallen. Neither had, and both seemed to be catching their breaths.

...but then who dropped their-

Quirrel turned around his eyes met Ghost's; who was standing up, holding the nail Quirrel had taken from them.

Quirrel screamed in fear as Ghost began to strike, only to be cut off by the flat end of a nail connecting to their stomach; sending them back quite a ways. This time, however, Ghost didn't loose grip of their nail.

Jumping to his feet, he looked at the Ghost who was still on the floor, and turned to his saviour.

"Oh Wyrm! You saved my life Hollow!" Quirrel exclaimed; giving them a quick hug, before realizing there was still someone trying to kill them.

Turning back, Quirrel watched Ghost stand up. He started to realize they sorta needed a way out of this.

Quirrel turned to Hornet. "Do you think you can knock them out?! Otherwise, I don't think we can get out of this fight with Ghost alive!" Quirrel shouted to Hornet across the room.

"Let me test," Hornet replied. She took a long way around, making sure her infected sibling had their attention on Quirrel. Quickly and stealthily running up to Ghost, she turned her needle. around and smacked Ghost on the back of their head extremely hard with the loop on the end of her needle.

Ghost fell to the floor, still. "Oh wow," Quirrel exclaimed. "That was easier that I thought it would be!"

Quirrel was yet to learn what 'jinx' was.

Ghost simply raised themselves from the ground, gripped their fallen pure nail, and swung around to Hornet, who was still in nail-ing distance.

The nail cut through her cloak; skimming the front of her stomach. If she was in pain, she wasn't showing it.

Quickly jumping back, she lowered an arm to her chest as Ghost focused their attention to Quirrel, and her hand came back up; a mix of red with a trail of black in between.

"I don't think so," Hornet nonchalantly remarked.

Quirrel simply sighed as he dodged a near blow from Ghost. Hollow hit Ghost with the flat of their nail, sending them to the ground once more.

"Hollow, stand back."

Both Quirrel and Hollow's attention went to Hornet.

Hornet's eyes were focused on Ghost as they rose from the ground. She narrowed her eyes. "I placed a trap; just stay back."

Ghost first raised their body, then their head, then their nail, their hand slowly twitching. Quirrel was concerned that a single, well placed blow would send them back to square one. That being, well, dead.

Hornet ran up to them. Quirrel noticed her uncharacteristic advance; rather than being fast, quiet, and hard to spot, she was running quite slowly, seemingly intentionally landing on the ground hard, and directly towards the little vessel.

Ghost put themselves in a fighting stance; ready to take her blow.

Hornet, her nail in her right hand, was not actually aiming for a blow. She grabbed the flat end of the nail with her left hand, and held it across her chest. Now just two paces in front of ghost, she took one more step and shoved them back with her nail.

Stumbling back, Ghost did not go down. Hornet's slow and obvious advance made sure they had time to prepare. They didn't notice that was exactly Hornet wanted.

They stepped into a neatly hidden loop of silk on the floor, and Hornet flung her needle across the room.

As it did so, like a pulley, the silk strand flung upwards to the ceiling, grabbing Ghost's foot and tightening around it. As her needle imbedded itself into the wall, the silk stand hung in the air; it's victim having dropped their nail when they were abruptly raised.

Hornet looked up. There Ghost was, her half-sibling, upside down, five foot off the ground, hanging from their leg, flailing their arms like someone who almost just fell of a cliff. Hornet's eyes drooped in exhaustion and sighed at the sight in front of her. Walking up to the little vessel, Hornet tied up Ghost's hands and legs with silk like a make-shift handcuff.

With a flick of her needle, the strand of silk that held the upside-down Infected Ghost was cut, and Ghost fell to the floor, horns first. Hitting the ground, the horns promptly lodged itself into the ground, as Ghost's body fell backwards.

In most situations, Quirrel would've burst out laughing at the sight. However, he was too focused on the implications of an Infected Ghost and how he could get a _not_ Infected Ghost. Ghost began flailing about because their horns were stuck on the ground.

Quirrel sighed in concern for the little one. "Do... do you have any ideas to get them out of this mess?"

Dislodging Ghost from the floor, Hornet handed them to Hollow to carry. Her face saddens; eyes drooping. "I will admit... no. But... we can figure that out later. We should probably get home, for a start."

At the mention of getting home, Quirrel felt a wave of exhaustion blanketing over him. "...yeah, that's a good idea."

The three started to walk outside of the room; the gates that once closed on the three opening once more.

Looking back into the room bubbling with infection, Quirrel could immediately see the affect Ghost's removal had on the room. It looked like a machine that just had it's power removed; the cogs slowing down until a complete standstill. The infection would certainly disappear from the room in a week's time, but for now, it all laid dormant.

Hornet carried Quirrel and Hollow once more over the gap of spikes. This time, the conversation was not so cheery. In fact, there was no conversation. There was too much tension in the air, the only sounds heard were movement of feet and Ghost flailing around, despite the fact that the powerful silk would in no way break because of a little vessel flailing around.

Arriving back in the castle as the walked on the bridge, Quirrel lost in his thoughts, he looked back to Ghost and saw him, once more, flailing about. (Or trying to, anyway.)

"Uh, hey, Hornet?"

Hornet visibly flinched, and proceeded to straighten out their back which had been slumped. She had seemingly been lost in her own thoughts. Turning towards Quirrel, Hornet sighed. "Yes?"

"Are you just planning to have Ghost tied up like this until you can find a solution?"

Hornet stops in front of the remains of the castle, and thus, all of them stop. She brings a finger to where would be her mouth (How does she speak?) and taps it, seemingly at a loss of how to answer that question. Finally, after a half-minute, she spoke. 

"...that would be less than ideal, but I don't know any other options."

Quirrel hums. "Could we find a sort of cage for them? I don't like the idea of locking up my best friend but..."

At the mention of a cage, Hollow starts making a noise to get the other two's attention. Hornet turned her head to Hollow.

"Hm? What is it, Hollow?"

Hollow gave Ghost for Quirrel to hold temporarily, as they walked over to the ruins of the palace and started rummaging through a pile of ruins.

Quirrel shoots a concerned face to Hornet, and looks back. "...uh, Hollow, what exactly are you doing?" Just then, Hollow pulls out a small, rusty, metal cage. It was nothing big; but it was more than enough to accommodate someone of Ghost's size.

"...oh. I guess that'll be useful. I'll carry Ghost for now, you can carry the cage," Quirrel tells Hollow.

Quirrel decides not to mention the fact that the cage is probably heavier than Hollow themselves.

Continuing to walk to the Stag Station, Hornet pulls out her needle and strikes the bell. Within a minute, a low rumble runs through the ground, and the Old Stag appears.

"Ah! Did you three find-"

The Old Stag notices Ghost, and the orange goo coming out of their eyes.

"Oh dear... and they were so nice too... I... I send my condolences." The stag's head drooped at the sight.

"...thanks," Quirrel smiles, voice and face dripping with melancholy. "I still have hope that I can save them."

"...I wish you the best of luck," The Old Stag wearily smiles back. "However, I think you'd best spend your time fixing them, not talking to an old bug like me. Dirtmouth, I assume?"

"Yes. And it's no problem. It's always nice to talk to others."

The Old Stag's smile widens. "Thank you. Well, climb on my back. I shall take you to Dirtmouth."

___

Jumping off the Old Stag, the three of them thanking the Stag before leaving, and in return the Stag wishing them good luck once more.

They walk on the familiar, silent and cold streets of Dirtmouth as they opened the door to Hollow and Hornet's house.

Walking over to the end of the room, Hollow put down the cage and opened the door. Quirrel proceeded to put Ghost inside, removed their restraints, and closed the cage shut as Hornet placed their nail on a drawer behind the couch.

"Uh... hey, Hornet?" Quirrel asked nervously.

"Hmm?"

"Can... can I sleep over on the couch? I don't think I can sleep easy knowing... you know..."

"That's okay."

"...thanks, Hornet."

"No problem, frien-" Hornet cut herself off, but it was too late. Blushing, she turned away from Quirrel.

Quirrel burst into laughter.

"Oh god! I didn't think I'd live to see the day you called me friend!"

Hornet began to blush further. "S-shut up! It was a mistake!"

"Out of all people," Quirrel stops mid sentence to laugh, "I didn't think you'd be tsundere!" Quirrel jokes, smile only widening behind his mask.

"Augh! Just- Just shut up!" Hornet shouts; no real bite behind it, and only blushing further. Hornet proceeded to run into her room and slammed the door behind her.

The door opened a second later, a blanket thrown on the floor, and the door slammed shut again.

"Here's a blanket. Now go and leave me alone!" Hornet's muffled voice rang out.

Turning around, still laughing, Quirrel looked at Hollow.

Despite the fact that their mask was incapable of moving, it almost seemed as if it was laughing alongside Quirrel.

Moving towards their room, Hollow patted Quirrel's head. In response, Quirrel chuckles and attempts to pat Hollow before realizing he couldn't do that.

Hollow made a motion similar to that of laughing, alongside a more happy tone. Waving goodbye to Quirrel, they moved into their room and shut the door.

Quirrel sighed.

Walking over to the couch, which was in front of the cage that held Ghost, he sat down, and looked longingly at Ghost. They looked back, no emotion in their eyes.

"...I wonder how you even got into this situation," Quirrel starts. "but regardless, I want you to know we all are going to find a way out of this. You mean more to us than just a little warrior, my friend; to us, you are family." Quirrel smiles; lathered with melancholy. "I don't know if you can even hear this, but remember, we will always be there for you."

Ghost merely stares at him.

"Heh. That's my stoic little friend for me."

Grabbing the blanket Hornet had thrown on the floor, he laid it out on the couch and closed his eyes.

Quirrel is known for being a _very_ light sleeper. Just was his luck when Ghost decides to just accept the fact they were locked up in a cage. Or maybe they had simply fallen asleep. Actually, you know what, he was probably overthinking this and they were asleep.

______________________________

Quirrel woke up; eyes still closed. He could've sworn he heard something. It was probably nothing. After all, if Hornet and Hollow had left their rooms, he would've heard the creak from the door opening, and there was no way Ghost would've been able to open the cage door.

Quirrel was yet to learn what 'jinx' was.

This time, Quirrel did open his eyes when he heard scraping of a nail across the floor. Turning his head, he saw the cage door open, with a very noticable lack of Ghost inside.

Pulling himself up and looking behind the couch, he saw Ghost slowly moving towards him; nail in hand, scraping the floor.

Orange oozed out of their eyes as it locked onto Quirrel's as their pace began to quicken.

In fear, Quirrel fell of the couch and onto his back, and let out a very unmanly squeak; even by Quirrel's standards. Quickly getting up, he noticed Ghost was a mere foot or two away from his frail shell.

"Ghost! Please, stop! It's Quirrel!"

Hyperventilating, Quirrel steps backwards, stumbles and falls onto the floor on his bottom.

Quirrel looks up.

Ghost is directly in front of them; nail positioned to bring it down on top of him, orange oozing down their cheeks. Quirrel tries to scream, shout, call for help, run-

Yet he moves not.

The nail comes down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and you fools thought rock bottom could stop me


	11. How To Calm A Zombie Like Friend Should The Need Arise, AKA I'm Still Running Out Of Chapter Names

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sike you thought

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the long wait. unlike the rest of this fic, the ending was not planned out, and is still not. i only have a rough suggestion on what to do (so hey if i get an idea i might just ~~steal~~ run with it)
> 
> the fact that i didnt know what to do sorta killed my will to write for a while, on top of that daily assigned homework, on top of idiot me not keeping self control and i released a new fic, meant that the time when i usually wrote, 8-10pm, got filled up with homework and i just hit the bed after without time to write. i still dont have a sort of routine adjustment idea in mind, so for the time being i wont find much time to write. sorry me frens, will work on a solution. i sincerely apologize for the lack of chapters lately.
> 
> also, it is a short chapter, but i wanted to actually put something out or it would take a couple more days for a full length 2-2.5k words i usually do a chapter. this wont become the norm, dont worry.

He waited for the final blow.

Yet nothing came.

Opening his eyes, he saw something that made his blood run cold.

Ghost's pure nail was an inch from his chest. Looking up, he noticed their entire body was vigorously shaking. Their eyes were focused on the nail before them; orange goop slowly falling out their eyes, onto Quirrel's carapace.

For a second, it felt as if the world was still. Frozen; quieter than Hornet's stride.

He dared to open his mouth. "G- G- G- Ghost?!" Quirrel stammered. "A- Are you okay?!"

Their head tilted up, looking directly into Quirrel's eyes.

If Hornet took the cake for death-liest stare, Infected Ghost's stare took the throne. It bored into his eyes with such an intense stare, it sent chills down his spine.

Their eyes were swirling; orange mixed with traces of black, resonating a strong yet muffled and lost emotion.

Taking a second glance, not emotion. emotion _s_. They looked confused, scared, angry, vengeful, and seemed to be crying _at the same time._ How the never-moving eyes conveyed that, he did not know. However, being in a state of 'almost skewered' is not a time to reflect on that question.

"O- Okay... Calm down, Ghost..." Quirrel raised an arm above his head and stretched out to Ghost, in an attempt to calm the Vessel. "Please... Everything'll be alright..."

Ghost's shaking began to calm down, as they took a step back and lowered their nail. Quirrel was glad. He had managed to calm the Vessel down, and that thankfully meant not having a nail one inch from his chest.

Standing up, Quirrel noticed that the infection in their eyes seemed to have receded slightly. He still could see the orange that defined the Infection, but it seemed to be slightly clouded or drowned out by void.. Wiping of the orange goo that had fallen on his carapace from earlier, Quirrel approached the small vessel; arms raised, in an attempt to seem non-threateningly.

Ghost began to take a step back in fear. They were scared that Quirrel would get angry at them _(HE WILL)_ , that he would strike them down the instant he could _(NOT IF YOU STRIKE HIM FIRST)_ , dispose of them while he still had the chance _(HE DOESN'T CARE ABOUT YOU, ONLY HIS WELL BEING)_ and they just wanted to scream, shout _nono quirrel i'm sorry i didn't want to please just forgive me i didn't mean to it was all the radiance_ (YOU KNOW THAT'S NOT TRUE) _please please i'm sorry i'm sorry please don't approach me please dont hurt m-_

Quirrel brought Ghost into his embrace, and hugged the vessel that was quivering even more than before.

"I'm here, I'm here, Ghost. Don't worry, you're save. Everything is going to be just fine."

While he couldn't see it, nor smell it, he could feel the room felt just a little less infected.

Everything was, truly, going to be just fine.

Quirrel was yet to- _...you know what, im to lazy. you already know what i was going to write. you already knew it wasnt that simple, it isnt going to be solved so eas-_

Hornet's flew open. She ran out, needle in hand.

Unbeknownst to Ghost because they were a bit too scared to notice, Quirrel had been loudly calling Ghost's name in an attempt to calm them; including (but not limited to) asking them to drop the nail.

That had awoken Hornet, and hearing that Ghost had a nail, she was dead scared Quirrel was going to become Pillbug Kebab tonight if she didn't do anything about it.

She looked to the two, terrified and scared for Quirrel, and she saw...

...A limp Quirrel hugging the vessel, and a pure nail, in through the stomach and out through the back, slathered in blood.

No words, only actions.

Hornet's needle flew through the air, on a direct course for Ghost.

It hit its mark, slightly cracking Ghost's sturdy mask, and they fell to the floor. Quirrel did so as well, limp.

She ran up to the pillbug. No. No, this can't happen. We were so close to some happy ending. It cant just end like this-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sike you thought #2
> 
> oh yeah i also forgot to mention its short so that i can end on a cliffhanger
> 
> shameless self promotion, i started a new fic called [adopted vessel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20645891/chapters/49027973), where hallownest doesnt fall, vessels become slave labour and quirrel buys a ~~slave~~ vessel, which is ghost


	12. It's Over

Hornet was horrified.

In that split second, when she threw her needle?

It was too late.

She was too late.

She realized she was too late.

She knew it was too late.

It was her fault, and would always be.

She didn't save her friend.

It was _her_ fault.

As Quirrel fell to the floor, she didn't even make another move.

What could she even do about it? He was already dead-

"Hornet! Why'd you hit Ghost?!"

...oh. Quirrel's nail, which had been so conveniently placed on a nail holder on the wall, had also been conveniently placed in such a manner where, when Quirrel was hugging Ghost, it looked to be skewering the pillbug. It hadn't been cleaned for a while, and she had mistaken the rust on it as Quirrel's own blood.

of _course_ something so oddly specific and stupid like that would happen.

Hornet ran up to Quirrel. "Quirrel! Are you okay?!"

Quirrel stood up. "I'm fine! I'm more worried about your sibling you just stabbed!" Quirrel responded; a bit angry at the fact that Hornet just sorta waltzed into a nice moment between Ghost and him.

Looking over, Quirrel miffed emotion turned to horror as he saw Ghost stand up, and grabbed their nail. Their eyes had not the slightest hint of black; orange goop flowing freely down their cheeks. It was almost as if they were crying, and they might be.

Ghost was not so peaceful this time. They ran up to Hornet and she just barely parried the incoming blow before shoving them back with the flat of her needle.

The two, now engaged in a duel, left Quirrel feeling a tad out of place standing there, no nail in hand; being a great observer but not much else.

Running to the wall, Quirrel grabbed his nail, the same one Hornet had confused as being skewered through Quirrel, and decided to join the fight.

Quirrel gave himself a pep talk. _I can do this! I just need to stall until Hornet can trap Ghost, and everything will be just fine. I can do it, I have to do it!_

Quirrel was yet to learn what 'jinx' was.

As he began to strike, Hornet, quite embarrassingly, stubbed her toe on the couch Quirrel was sleeping at. That had her distracted, just enough...

...For Ghost to make a perfect slice across her stomach.

Hornet cried out in pain as red blood with streaks of black poured out of the deep wound. She stumbled backwards and fell onto the ground, hugging her wounds. "Quirrel! Stay back!" She shouted.

Ghost turned around to Quirrel, seemingly even more orange goop flowing out of their eye sockets.

He didn't even have enough time to raise his nail before Ghost sliced across his stomach too.

"QUIRREL!" Hornet cried. This time, it was no joke. No, secret, stupid trick of the eye. Blood started flowed down his stomach, too.

The cut, however, was much lighter than Hornet's, and he still had the ability to fight. He feebly raised his nail to defend himself, before merely falling to the floor. The wound had taken too much out of him.

Ghost, oddly enough, did not go straight to attacking him. He was overcome with a sense of fear as between the flight or fight response, he decided to choose the worst one; _freeze._

"G- G- G- Ghost... Please..." The words tied in knots in his mouth. He couldn't think straight with blood flowing down his carapace.

Quirrel closed his eyes as they raised their nail.

Calm down.

He had failed, hadn't he? Better to just accept the outcome. He did that wi-

**_SCHLICK._ **

Quirrel looked up, horrified.

Hollow's door finally flung open.

A noise of horror.

Hornet was unable to formulate words.

He was numb.

The sight almost made him puke.

How... Why...?

Ghost...

...had just stabbed _themselves._

They pulled out the nail from their chest.

**_SCHICK._ **

In.

Out.

**_SCHICK._ **

In.

Out.

**_SCHICK._ **

In.

Out.

**_SCHICK._ **

In.

Out...

. . . o u t . . .

Ghost tipped over and fell to the ground; their nail at their side.

"GHOST!" Quirrel and Hornet shouted in unison. "No! No! Ghost! Ghost, please!" Quirrel continued. Starting to hyperventilate, he couldn't find the strength to get up. All he could do was watch his friend drown in a puddle of their own blood.

Crawling towards their friend, he feebly tried to cover the giant stab wounds with his shaking hands.

But it wasn't enough. Of course it wasn't enough.

It was too much. As much as Quirrel wanted to care for his friend, he was suddenly reminded of the cut through his stomach and his hyperventilation.

His eyes began to droop. _No! No! Not now; please, I need to care for Ghost... i... i need to...._

_ghost...._

_i have...... to help......_

_them....._

Quirrel fell unconscious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and so, comes to an end our stupidly long 3 chapter long dance with death, where someone finally died. not our boi quirrel, but our boi ghost
> 
> and yes, they really did die
> 
> 30/SEP/19


	13. Four Bugs, Two Injured, One Gone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i apologize for the disappearance! i was so busy with school and all, however i got into a new routine and i have time to write more of my fics!

_I don't think I've ever seen such a structure before._ I muse to myself. _What could possibly be the reason behind it...? A temple?_

_These marks on this... stone egg thing... It dons three masks. There's something off about those masks, though._

_Especially this one right here...._ I give said offending mask a hard stare. Taking off the mask that lies on my head, my suspicions are confirmed. They are, indeed the same mask.

I turn to look at the mask in my hands. _Where did this damn mask come from? What does it have to do with this place? Who does it belong to? Why-_

I calm myself down. Questioning will not give any answers. As much as I want to question everything, it's much better to actually analyze said egg. I've already studied hard the mysterious mask. Or tried to, anyway. Maybe the two are connected, in some far-off way?

 _There has to be_ some _connection,_ I think as I look over the masks, the lines, feel the material, _everything._

_I feel like this is some big piece that I can't figure out. Worse yet, it feels like i should know. It's like a bell without a clapper; a lumafly that won't make light, no matter how much you feed it, a-_

I suddenly realize a presence next to me. Calm as I am, I turn around to be met with eyes of pitch black.

It's disconcerting. It also gives that annoying feeling like I should know, like I did know, but it seems whatever part of the brain that handles memory decided it was garbage day and dumped all my old memories in the bin.

"Hello there! How delightful to meet another traveller on these forgotten roads."

I take a good look at them. Something's odd about this bug in two ways. It not only seems like I should know the species- not just know it, but be intimately familiar with it. Not only the species, but this particular bug in general.

I shrug it off. It's definitely nothing, and my mind is just playing tricks on me.

I put on a smile behind my mask, and voice my thoughts about them. "You're a short one, but you've a strong look about you." I put a hand to my chest. "I'm Quirrel. I have something of an obsession with uncharted places."

Noticing that the mysterious mask had slipped a bit down, I raise a hand up to the mask that lay on his head, and tilted it slightly back. _I probably look like an idiot right now, no? My curiosity, wonder, and awe are almost palpable..._ Whatever. I don't care. I'm happy right now; exploring these dead kingdom.

Still, my mouth moves before my head. "This ancient kingdom holds many fascinating mysteries, and one of the most intriguing of them is standing right before us." I gesture with both of my arms out towards the egg. "A great stone egg, lying in the corpse of an ancient kingdom. And this egg...Is it warm? It certainly gives off a unique air. Can it be opened? There are strange marks all over it..."

I sigh. "I do so love a mystery...And who knows what other marvels lie even deeper below us..."

Wow. Did I just do a whole speech to a bug I've never met before, that doesn't even seem to talk?

Turning around, I notice they're already leaving. Maybe they just aren't curious. Who knows?

I turn back to the stone egg. I'll probably see them later, down in the depths.

Maybe, just maybe, the answers to everything about me are down there.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Quirrel's eyes flutter open.

He felt.... out of it.

He couldn't really feel what he was lying on.

He couldn't really see anything; everything was too blurry.

Didn't he get cut in the chest...? He couldn't even feel that.

He couldn't even move his limbs. He felt immobilized.

...

...He can hear something? Well, not really. You can't make out anything, just that it's a voice.

A red blob crosses his vision with a white head.

...Hornet?

She disappears after being yanked back by what he can only assume to be Hollow.

She's talking... or talk-shouting to Hollow. The tone is somewhere between concern and anger.

It finishes with a huff. He cant see her, and his body doesn't seem like turning his head today.

What he presumes to be Hollow leans over him.

...

....Did they just poke him?

Maybe he should try saying something?

....

"wheahz hohinne honn....."

His speech is severely slurred and quiet it seems.

It's a bit surprising that he's even able _to_ talk.

More muffled sounds. He still can't hear Hornet properly.

Hornet leans over him again.

Ah. It seems his vision is returning, at least. He notices that he can make out the border of her eyes and horns a bit better.

Ah. She's gone. Yanked back by Hollow again.

More muffled sounds.... He cant hear-

_Quirrel.... Hear?_

What the-

He scrambles to a sitting position on his bed quickly; despite not being able to move a second ago.

"ow.... Wha' happened...?"

Ah. It seems his senses are back.

"QUIRREL!"

Being divebombed at into the stomach is not exactly the most comfortable thing in the universe, yes, but he doesn't think anyone ever told Hornet at a young age or either it hurts a _lot_ more when said divebomber has a very hard head, and dives at you _much_ faster than a divebomb should be to a friend.

In short: _ow._

Hornet raises her head to look at Quirrel. "I thought you'd never wake up after you- _AAHH_!"

A very fed up Hollow yanked Hornet from Quirrel in what was, from what he could assume, probably not just the third time. They proceeded to set her down in a bed right next to him, still complaining and resisting to a Hollow that was very much, and seemingly unnoticed by Hornet, not listening.

Only now did he realize that he was actually in the living room of Hornet's house, and he was sleeping on the couch, and Hornet's bed was also near the couch. It seemed that Hollow had dragged her bed next to her so they could keep an eye on the both of them.

Turning back, he noticed Hornet had begrudgingly gave up with arguing with Hollow, with a particularly miffed look on her face.

Hollow seemed to have a quiet interaction with Hornet (How do you even do that?) before they left the house, leaving the two alone.

Oh yeah; he just remembered his question again. "Uh, yeah, what happened since I had passed out?" He asked.

Hornet sighed. "Well, uh, two things happened. One bad, and one.... eh? Which do you want to hear first?"

"...I'd rather hold off on the bad one for later."

"Well, long story short, you died."

Quirrel enters a coughing fit. "Sorry, excuse me, _what_?"

Hornet chuckles at his reaction. "Well, you aren't exactly dead _now_."

This, surprisingly, does not help Quirrel's confusion. "Sorry, excuse me, **_what?!_** "

"Well, you were dead...."

Quirrel narrows his eyes. "okay..."

"And now you're not."

Quirrel groans, bringing his hand to his face. "Thank you. Would you care to elaborate on the reverse-dying part?"

"uh...." Hornet tried to figure out a witty remark that didn't sound like she was repeating herself, but alas, nothing.

"uh... Nah."

Quirrel faceplants into his bedsheets. "Why do I even try...."

Remembering something, her expression quickly darkens. "Oh... The other news is that Ghost, uh.... died again..."

Quirrel quickly jolts up from his position and screams at Hornet with a look of disbelief. "SORRY, EXCUSE ME, **_WHAT_**?"

"I don't know, okay?! I wasn't there to see it! Only Hollow, and I presume you, saw it!"

Quirrel puts a hand to his chest.

Calm down. There's no reason to get irrationally angry right now.

Breath in, breath out.

Breath in, breath out.

Breath in, breath out.

"I... I had already passed out, and when I woke up in bed I saw the body and... I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It wasn't your fault. Do you think we can get them back again?"

Hornet sighed; her face morphing into something of guilt and sadness. "That's the part I don't know. In fact, Looking at their body, I'm scared the Infection simply took too much of a toll on their body. Sure, for Hollow, they survived, but they are a seemingly fully grown adult vessel, while Ghost was a little one. It seemed that Ghost's small size lead to the Infection being much more devastating."

Quirrel's eyes widened. "S-So you're saying, that Ghost-"

"May be unrevivable," she finished. "Maybe there's another way, or it'll be all fine, but I simply don't know."

The room lay quiet.

Hornet was simply lying there, quietly weeping some tears. It wasn't like her to do that- she was always steel-willed. Even here, she seemed to be trying to suppress her emotions.

Quirrel, on the other hand, was slowly just melting away, the realization sinking in.

That bundle of joy was the best thing that had ever happened to him. Despite being somewhat sour over the whole Monomon thing, it was something that had to be done, and Ghost had even stayed with him when he cried long after she was gone. They even did it again after that dream, when they had showed up to his door at the middle of the night and, without hesitation or a trace of uncertainty, they had 'said' that _he_ was not okay, and hell if he knows how they knew that.

They were a great listener, and despite never talking or making really any noise, they never held a drop of apathy when it came to other people.

No matter what, they had always managed to place a smile on his face. They had always been a bundle of joy; and it hurt to him that it seemed some stupid, otherworldly above-bug being seemed it was fun to torture that amazing pure black blob of happiness. How screwed up in the heads must those Wyrms be to bestow everything bad on that happy bug? It made him angry-

"H- hey..."

Quirrel was raised from his thoughts and looked at Hornet. It seemed she had dried away her tears.

"D- dont think too hard now, okay..? I... I think we should talk about what to do.... uh.., after we rest... and heal..."

That voice partially killed Quirrel. Never once had he ever thought that Hornet, the sharp-tongued, iron-willed, and emotionally distant warrior that she was, ever have a voice so....

_destroyed._

"...I agree. Let's just rest for now."

Turning away from Hornet, Quirrel turned of his mind for now. It's better to not think about it. He was an optimist after all; everything would be just fine. It had to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ladies and gents and vessels, i have reached peak suffering. thankfully for you all, it's smooth sailing from here until the last chapter where quirrel gets drafted into ww2 and gets sent to stalingrad and dies
> 
> 19/OCT/19


	14. The Archives, Secrets, And More

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...of course i did
> 
> i made a new damn fic, this time for oneshot not hollow knight tho
> 
> well whatevs go enjoy whatever i just wrote

_poke_

"gimme a minute..."

"Quirrel, wake up."

_poke_

"Quirrel, wake up."

"shut up..."

_poke_

"Quirrel, wake up."

_poke_

"Quirre-"

_SLAP!_

"Ow!" Hornet winced. "How'd you do that so fast?!"

"habit. thats what you get when you dont let me get some sleep." Quirrel mumbled back.

"Whatever! I need your help!"

"whatever you say."

"It's to save Ghost, you idiot."

"Wh-"

_BONK!_

"OW!" Both cried in unison as their heads collided.

Hornet pretty quickly fell backwards onto the ground.

"That hurt, you idiot! Why'd you get up so fast!?" Hornet demanded as she got up, rubbing her hand over her forehead.

"Well," Quirrel chuckles. "heh, ya didn't exactly give me a, heh,"

"Quirrel I swear-"

" _heads up._ "

Well, the list of ways on how to get Hornet's needle within one inch of your life has got one entry longer, it seems.

"O- okay, okay, it was just a stupid joke! There's no need to pull out your needle!"

Sheathing her needle, she grumbled something about how she hates him or something. You know, the usual.

"Anyway, what were you saying about saving Ghost?"

"Well, you see, the issue with doing what I did before- basically dunking Ghost with Void- does not seem to be applicable here."

Quirrel's eyes widened with fear. "What?! Why?"

"Well, when I examined the... 'mask' of Ghost... much of it was damaged by the Infection. I tried to bring it to the Mask Maker, but they said that it was impossible to fix it. The Infection had acted like an acid; eating the insides of their mask and making it effectively irreparable..."

"S- So they're dead _FOREVER?!_ "

Hornet raised her hands to calm Quirrel down. "Woah woah woah, I know this is coming from me, but let's not be _too_ hasty in thinking they're dead. They're a resilient one, you know."

Quirrel sighed. "Fine.... But I don't see how this relates to saving Ghost, as you said earlier."

"Well, you see, I was thinking if we had more information on the Vessels, we could find a way to get Ghost back!"

"And! You're a Scholar!"

"So, uh, do whatever you Scholars do!"

Quirrel was partially baffled by what Hornet was saying, because it seemed to him that she had no idea how a Scholar apparently knew stuff. "...What?"

"I dunno, you're the Scholar here. Do a thing or whatever to get information on the Vessels. Don't you just sorta, know?"

Yep. She had no idea what Scholars were or did.

"The Archives. All of the information you need is in the Archives."

"The what?"

"Archives. It contains almost anything that was ever known to Bugkind. Vessel data is probably there in the top-secret sector. I can take you there."

"Uh, sure, I guess. Let me just get my nail and we can leave. What about Hollow?"

Hornet huffed. "They're too tired. They spent too much v-

...uh,

...Time! Time looking over us two that they went out like a light a while ago."

Quirrel chuckled, pretending he didn't take account of her odd behaviour. "Well then, looks like it'll just be us both."

_________

This has got to be the most awkward walk Quirrel's ever had to the Archives.

Sure, he's walked with just him and Hornet before- but there'd be something to talk about- something to do, but they had nothing. 

No no no- there has to be something to break this stupid silence.

"...So, what ideas do you even have to revive Ghost?"

Hornet huffed. "None. That's why we're going to the Archives."

...

Nice. Even more awkward silence.

"Oh yeah! I was going to ask you!"

Hornet, oddly enough, seemed to tense up at that. "Hmm?"

"...Didn't I get injured in that fight? Why don't I feel any injury? Doesn't it usually-"

Hornet lunged forward and threw her needle at a peaceful Uoma just minding it's own business; piercing it and instantly killing it.

"Wh- Why'd you kill that Uoma?!" Quirrel yelled.

Hornet turned around, looking surprised. "...What? What's wrong with that?"

Quirrel sighed. "Just... Don't, please?" He was not a man clingy to his past, but he always liked watching the Oomas and Uomas on his lunch breaks or to just wind down after a particularly hard or tiring day. Hey, they were cute, drifting around, eating plants...

"Okay, okay. I don't know why, but just for you, I won't hurt the Uomas."

"That also applies to the Oomas."

"Fiiiine."

Silence surrounds them for a moment, as Hornet tenses down. Oh yeah, about what he was going to ask.

"So-"

"Oh hey, is that the Archives?!"

Looking ahead, it was indeed the Archives, in all of it's glory.

Or what was left of it. Much of the archive exterior had been covered by all sorts of plants; probably hardy, considering they are able to grow on the structure.

"...Indeed, that is the Archives. Here, follow me inside."

Oh yeah, he was going to ask Hornet about the thing. Whatever, he'll just ask her later. Either way, putting what just happened aside, Quirrel led Hornet down the hallways of the Archive and into the Storage Section. Here, there were rooms after rooms dedicated to storing knowledge; vials piled on vials so high there were ten walkways on each room, each one higher than the other, to access the any vial anyone needed.

Hornet gawked at the sight before her. "...What is this area?"

"Ah! Uh...." Quirrel tried to piece together an impromptu speech about this place. "Well, This was- _was_ the heart of the Archives. These vials store almost every single scrap of history, science, and math anyone could ever hope to have."

A small, sad smile showed on Quirrel's features.

"Heh.. Archive students, professors and scholars alike used to walk about these halls, and it wasn't uncommon to find people on walkways or in little secluded places fast asleep on the floor, vial still in hand."

Hornet chuckled. "I bet half the time it was you."

"W- What?! Never! I would _never_ be guilty of such an act. Never. I was above such embarrassing acts." Quirrel had an odd sense of déja-vu, but ignored it.

"Suuuuuuuuurree... I trust you." Hornet responded in a condescending and _definitely not_ doubtful voice.

"Well, on a different note, we are here at the Storage Sector. So...

...Uh,

...What are we here for again?" Quirrel awkwardly asks.

"Wow Quirrel, and you were so eager to get out of bed when I asked you for help." Hornet smugly responds.

Quirrel raises a finger. "ooohhh yeeaaahhh, Ghost..."

"...you're going to get info or something or are you going to just stand there like an idiot?"

"...oh yeah I forgot. Here, follow me."

Walking past a few rooms, all just as vial-packed as the rest, the two reached a double door at the end.

At the top read 'CLASSIFIED STORAGE', and another sign on the sign reading 'Authorized personnel only.'

Quirrel walked up to the door, and tried to open it.

Quirrel grumbled and let go; of course this would happen "Uh, it's a tad locked. I don't actually know how to open it, so I don't know what to d-"

A needle flew by Quirrel and wedged itself inbetween the double doors, sending the two doors flying open.

Quirrel just stood there dumbstruck for a second as Hornet pulled back her needle.

"Well, I guess that works instead. I'm not complaining."

As the two walked down the long hall towards the Classified Archive section, Hornet piped up.

"So... What exactly is in this whole classified storage thing?"

Quirrel put a hand to his chin and tried to rack his brain. Alas, he doesn't really remember much, especially specifics; the wastelands beyond made sure of that. "Ah, well, I'm not entirely sure. I don't remember the specifics."

"Oh, but I do know _generally_ what they put in there. They put stuff they didn't want to get out to the public, especially stuff that could cause mass panic or mass hatred towards the King, all those sort'sa stuff were shelfed away here. Which also includes the Vessels. That was top secret.... for obvious reasons, to say the least. Oddly enough, Vessels were common knowledge actually. Just not their origins or... what the King did with them. I don't believe the public would be happy with the mass-murdering of mass-produced genetically-modified babies that were designed to have no feelings."

"Well, that's one way to put it. Say, do you know how they removed the feelings? Or- tried to."

"Ah." Quirrel gulped.

"Well, y'see.... I may or may not've been the one uh, who was designated, and did, or attempted to, remove the Vessel's feelings...."

Hornet stopped walking. "You _**WHAT?!**_ "

Ah. Maybe he shouldn't've mentioned that tiny little detail. "Okay, okay, calm down-" Hornet aimed her needle. "Can you calm down for just a second and let me explain?!"

" _ **YOU DID WHAT TO MY SIBLINGS?!**_ "

"Please, Hornet, can you let me explain for a second?!"

" _ **NO!**_ " Hornet flung her needle towards Quirrel, who dodged it by a hair. The needle soared passed the two and helplessly hit itself on the wall of the Archives; the rigid structure simply making the needle bounce off and fall onto the ground. " _Can you just let me explain?!_ " Quirrel asked again, quite miffed at this being about the tenth time he asked.

"..."

" _Fine._ "

"I didn't _want_ to do it! You don't know how long I've argued face to face _with the damn King himself!_ When I refused to do it, the King had to _threaten_ me to get me to do it, 'cause I was the only one who could!"

The room went deathly quiet for a few seconds as Quirrel awaited a hopefully not needle-full response from Hornet.

"...Fine. I'll believe you. But I swear to the Wyrms above if you're lying-"

"Why would I tell you something I knew you'd get angry over only to lie about it?!"

Hornet huffed. "Okay fine. Let's just pretend we never had this conversation."

"You know what, I'm fine with that. If that gets you to not needle me, I'll take it."

Hornet pulled back her needle and sheathed it as she began walking forward without Quirrel. Quirrel decided it was a better idea to stay behind than risk being too close. After all, Hornet was... _a tad_ volatile.

 _Girls, amirite?_ Quirrel silently quipped. As he smiled at his own joke, he realized that they were reaching the end of the long hall.

As the two entered the room, they both stopped as they admired the surroundings.

The room was big, but only slightly taller than Quirrel. The room was split into several halls by cabinet after cabinet; unlike the vial stacked on vial of the Storage Section.

As Quirrel stood and looked about, Hornet gave him an annoyed glare.

"What?"

Hornet simply motioned her head forward.

Hmm. It seems like, despite her statement of acting like nothing happened, she very well is being very cold towards him. Quirrel took lead this time, long lost memories helping him navigate around to the area he needed to as Hornet shadowed him.

As he walked around, looking for the documentation on Vessels, he passed by an open cabinet, revealing spider silk paper documents.

Unlike the regular Archive Vials, these were engraved in sheets made from spider silk. These weren't vulnerable to accidental dropping, and plus Vials are surprisingly loud with all the acid bubbles popping and its size, meaning it would be hard to hide from those who weren't supposed to see it. It was also easy to read for those not trained to the weird Hillbert-Huffman Sorting System of the Vials, or Archive Shorthand for those who don't like a damn 8 syllable long name.

...Or was it the Huffman-Hillbery Sorting System? Something like that. Either way, most people have no idea how to read Vials, and that includes Government Officials and the King because he was too stubborn to learn the damn thing.

Stopping by a wall of cabinets labelled at the top "PROJECT VOID", he opened up a cabinet labelled "CONSTRUCTION" and pulled out two of the few dozen documents inside.

Tossing one towards Hornet, he opened up his document. "Look over this; maybe there's something inside that can help us." Opening the document, the title stared back at him.

"Third Report Of Void Interactions With Living Beings - By Quirrel"

 _...It's always odd seeing these documents yet having little memory writing it... almost like it really wasn't you who wrote it._ Quirrel cracks open a page and begins reading.

But he wasn't _really_ reading.

Despite what it may have seen to Hornet, Quirrel was an observant fellow. Maybe not in his past; he was about as observant as a brick wall back in his prime. But his time before, during, and after the fall of Hallownest had taught him how to be observant; when strangers were lying or hiding something from him.

Hornet was not a good liar, Quirrel can easily see.

He knows that Hornet had attacked the Uoma to distract him. He remembers when Hornet literally told him he died. He knows that a cut doesn't just disappear.

He hasn't forgotten that voice he heard when he was waking up.

Nothing's lining up. Attitudes, words, situations...

Hornet's hiding something. Quirrel knows it. And he's going to find out just what it is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> quirrels an observant boie, and hes on ur case hornet
> 
> i am now updating the progress for my fics up in my profile page, so yeah
> 
> 10/NOV/19


	15. Revelations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so sorry for the wait! i had issues regarding my hardware. is fixed now. took a month because of course it would
> 
> if you are _that_ queasy, be aware of the fourth section of this chapter
> 
> oh yeah, props to the guy who guessed it.

"Did you find anything?"

Quirrel snaps out of his thoughts, his eyes facing the ceiling. "Hmm? Oh, no, not really." He nonchalantily replies. He shuts the document and puts it in the drawer, before pulling out another document. 

"...Nothing?"

Quirrel shrugged. "Nope."

"Absolutely _nothing_ of interest?"

"Nope." Quirrel repeated as he opened to the first page of his document- That being, 'Vessel Creation Process - Revision 4'

Hornet narrowed her eyes. "Then what was inside-"

"Nothing important." Quirrel states; brushing off Hornet's staple piercing glare. "How about you; what'd you find?"

Despite Hornet lacking social interaction skills for most of her life, Quirrel was no different. She could spot the sleight of hand. "I can tell-"

"I'd wager that you didn't even understand what's written."

"HEY! I may not be the smartest person out there, but I'm not stupid, okay? I can read this perfectly fine!"

Quirrel discreetly sighed in relief. "Then what's inside, hmm?"

Hornet huffs and turns her eyes again to the document. "Well, there's stuff here about the shades."

"Shades?"

"The shades. Ah, I suppose you've never been to the abyss. They're... like ghosts. Oh- not Ghost, _ghosts_. They live in the abyss; and the mask serves sort of... like a mech to control." Hornet ponders for a second; a tid bit of knowledgee from the document surfaces. "Actually, that's not a perfect comparison. The shades aren't exactly... sane? Something along the lines of that. It's... like a, more like a relationship; the shade giving the actual personality, but the mask harnesses that personality and makes the shade... you know, uh...."

"Physical?"

"Oh, yeah, that. Without the mask, the shades tend to act very... agressive and irrational. I have first hand experience of such."

"Oh, now I remember w-" Quirrel stopped himself mid-sentence. He'd rather not bring up his work on the vessels considering Hornet's... _volatile_ reaction, and considering she seemed to have forgotten about that despite their discussion not three hours ago, but he'd rather keep it that way. "Ah, forget it. Is there anything else in that document?"

Hornet looked down at the document. "Uh, something about the fusion of masks and shades... That could be useful, other than that, not much else. Just scientific gibberish. Oh yeah, could you grab another document that seems to be promising or something?"

"Damn; I wanted to give you an irrelevant one to slow us both down in saving our favorite Vessel." Quirrel quipped as he looked through the cabinet, looking through each dusty document until he found one that, maybe, have something of interest.

Hmm. That silence in the air tells him Hornet isn't the most humerous of bugs. Not exactly a revelation, though.

'Study Of Vessel Material'

Quirrel neatly handed it to Hornet, who took it with no qualms.

Quirrel turned back to his document. Still standing, he falls into his age-old habit of unknowingly mumbling to himself as he got lost indulging in his studying.

Hornet sat down on the ground as she read through her- in her opinion anyway- boring document. Probably should've specified to Quirrel for something more interesting. Either way, she read the paper nonetheless, skimming through, all too aware of her surroundings. She considered telling Quirrel to be quiet, but she was pretty sure he wouldn't be able to stop himself even if he tried to.

...She wasn't very concentrated. She never was concentrated, unless in battle.

Old habits die hard, after all.  
_____

Quirrel sighed as he put away the documents, and pulled three extra ones that... 'caught his eye'. "Looks like that's it for now. I'm going to bring these and read 'em at home, later."

Hornet huffed in concern as she picked herself up. "You shouldn't overwork yourself."

"What, concerned I'm going to have _too_ much fun reading scientific reports from people who most likely knew me and are now dead?" Quirrel chuckled at his slightly morbid joke. "I have a bigger concern right now, and that's for food."

Hornet looked around. "...How long have we been in here?"

Quirrel scratched his head. "...Dunno. Never cared for time in the Archives whatsoever."

Hornet looked at Quirrel quite puzzled. "...When did you know when to go home then?"

"When Monomon kicked me out. If not, I wouldn't. I was a massive workaholic."

Hornet narrowed her eyes as she studied Quirrel. "...I can't really imagine you as a workaholic."

Quirrel chuckled. "Oh, neither can I, but the few memories I have say otherwise."

"Hmm. Hey, come with me, I'll make some food for us and Hollow... I hope Hollow isn't _too_ hungry; last time I left him hungry he tried making food himself, started a fire, and proceeded to burn himself attempting to put out the fire."

"I..." Quirrel paused as he raised a finger. "When was this? I could've sworn I remember that."

"Eh? No? It was before you had even come back to Hallownest, I remember that much."

Quirrel, somewhat weirded out, sighed and decided to play along. "Whatever. My mind must be playing tricks. Well, let's start moving now; the earlier, the better."

"Well then." Hornet responded. "Let's get going, shall we?"

"Well, okay." Quirrel began walking-

"...Wait, Vessels eat?!"

Hornet sighed. "Ah, they don't need to. However they still feel hunger, so Hollow eats. Through their eyes, before you ask. Yes, it's weird."

"Hmm." Was all Quirrel could say in return as they began walking once more.

The two of them exited the secret archives as they walked past the rooms topped with vials.

Quirrel doesn't remember much of it; but no matter how much the Wastelands erase your memories, it really is true that your heart still remembers.

The empty rooms, with hundreds upon hundreds of vials, felt eerily quiet, despite the footsteps on hard metal and the sounds of the bubbling acidic liquid.

Quirrel sighed. He needed to put it behind him. He couldn't even remember that much of his previous life; the only tidbits of information being the memory of Monomon due to her mask, and the small tidbits that came to him in dreams.

Monomon...

As the two absentmindedly walked towards Queen's station, the both of them lost in their own thoughts, Quirrel sighed.

_Wherever you are, I wish you luck, Lady Monomon._

_____

Quirrel absentmindedly tapped his hand repetitively on the table; the sound of boiling water filling the air.

"QUIRREL!"

Quirrel flinched at this, and turned his eyes to a, surprisingly, not angry Hornet. Quickly regaining composure, he turned back to Hornet. "Eh? Did I do something?" He casually, and somewhat obliviously replied.

"Wow, you really do get completely lost in your thoughts sometime," Hornet stated.

Quirrel raised his head a little; having been pulled out of his thinking. "Wha?"

"I tried to get your attention by calling your name, but you didn't respond. I waved, I even poked you, and you didn't respond. Hell, I even tried getting in your face and calling your name. It took me shouting your name at the top of my lungs to get you to snap out of it."

Quirrel blinked. "I... was not aware that I did that." He looked to the table and noticed that a large pot of stew sat on the table. "...I must've been lost in my thoughts for quite a while."

Hornet huffed. "Well, whatever." She pulled out four bowls and served her, Quirrel, Hollow, and-.

Hornet gulped. Oh. Whoops.

Burying the issue she had accidentally brought upon herself, she busied herself with eating her stew.

Quirrel gulped down a large spoonful with glee. It was one of the best stews he's tasted. Sure, he's made stew in the Wastelands, all the time actually. However the preparation, the tools used and the actual fact that the animals were better fed and not rotting in Hallownest made all the difference. "...I must say, this stew does remind me of my time in the Wastelands."

Hornet blinked; blushing slightly. "You like it? ...It's not very good. I'm not a chef, after all."

Quirrel looked at Hornet with well practiced smile. "Of course not; I was saying your stew reminded me of uncooked decomposing carcasses."

You know, at this rate, Quirrel will need another page for his list on how to get Hornet's needle within an inch of his life.

_____

Quirrel stood in his house. It was late; even for an adult like him, but his inner workaholic made him sit down and continue reading the documents.

Well, less of reading and more of working. Important pages and notes were hastily scribbled on a small paper of silk next to him, as he constantly skimmed through the pages of the reports and the pages of importance he had written down. With an old blackboard, Quirrel drew line after line with chalk; the entire board nearly unreadable and dense with so much work and science it was a wonder he could even understand it.

Hmm. Even after losing his memories and back, he still was a smart little bugger, wasn't he.

Quirrel put down his chalk and saw his final hypothesis; the most likely place that he would be able to see it is on the elbow.

He sighed. Yes, he had planned to do this from the instant he left the Archives, and in no way was he in risk, yet he couldn't steel his nerves. He was never a bug of iron will in the first place, after all.

Quirrel picked up a scalpel on a nearby countertop. He grimaced as he, slowly, and with much hesitation, brought the sharp scalpel in his shaking hand to his elbow. He steadied his hand about as much as a bug could considering what he was doing. With practice and precision that he hadn't used in Wyrm-knows-how-long, he made a single, small incision; no bigger than the length of his finger on his elbow.

Queasy as he was, he couldn't pull his eyes away from the incision as he shakily put the scalpel away.

Blood came out, trails of black mixed inbetween the crimson red.

He narrowed his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 25/DEC/19


	16. Back To The Abyss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i apologize greatly for the long time since the last chapter. between the new semester, exams, and everything, it was a tad hectic. again; i apologize. i hope this chapter makes up for it!

_There Hornet was, under the drenching rain of the City of Tears. There, she sold produce to passerby on the market street._

_"Oh, but where are my manners;" Hornet says to the stranger she's conversing to. "I'm Hornet, a warrior, although it may not seem like it... My mother's angry at me, so I decided to go work as a shopkeeper til she... Calms down.  
Hopefully." She adds._

_"A warrior, huh? You look more like a philosopher to me, considering your character."_

_"Well, I love philosophy!" Hornet responded. "...My mother doesn't really approve, though. But hey, it's fine."_

_The stanger smiled. "I see then. Well, I must be on my way. I'll just buy ten apples."_

_"Well, that'll be twenty geo, please."_

_The stranger fishes out twenty geo and hands it over to her._

_"Well, I'll be on my way. I wish you luck in the future!"_

_"Heh, you too." Hornet responds._

__I wonder if I'll ever see that stranger again. Quite an odd fellow, I must say. Probably needs to get his life in order, _Hornet thinks to herself._

_A philosopher, hmm..._

_It is something she would want to be. But no way in hell would her mom let her. A warrior was too old fashioned. Sure, it was definitely helpful in Deepnest, but everyone handled their life fine there even though few of her kin were actual warriors. Hell, what use is a warrior today anyway? When she becomes queen, it's not like she would be fighting alongside her people; even if she wanted to. Unless some apocalypse happens; there's no reason for her to be a warrior._

_Who knows. Only time would tell. She was only a teenager after all; maybe the upcoming years will mature her and her psyche would change._

* * *

_knock knock knock knock knock knock kno-_

"What _NOW?!_ "

"Open the door. I need to talk to you, damnit." the quite annoyed voice of Quirrel came.

Hornet internally groaned. _oh what now..._ she groggily thought as she shuffled to the door. _i've never seen him act so... assertive before. something happen?_

Hornet opened her front door to an angry Quirrel, impatiently tapping his feet on the ground.

"..."

"oh, hi." Hornet tiredly said with heavy-lidded eyes, breaking the silence.

What transpired was not exactly what Hornet was expecting; as the last thing you would expect from Quirrel is getting stabbed by him early in the morning.

Thankfully, Quirrel had not done that, for that would be quite unbecoming of him.

Rather, Quirrel quite heavily slapped Hornet early in the morning, which was also quite unbecoming of him, but like, not as much i guess.

"Hey! What was that for!" Hornet angrily shouted at Quirrel.

"Well, what in Wyrm's name is in my blood?!" Quirrel angrily shouted back.

"What?"

"Why is there _VOID_ , in _MY_ , _BLOOD?!_ " Quirrel shouted. "Last time I checked, void should _not_ be in my blood!"

"Oh yeah, that."

"What do you _mean_ , OH YEAH?!"

"I mean I forgot to tell you that."

A confused expression dawned on Quirrel's features. "...Wait, hold up... I was under the impression you were hiding that fact to me."

A confused expression came upon Hornet as well. "You... were? Sorry, I didn't mean to do that..."

"Th- Then why'd you avoid the question when I asked how you... uh, reverse-die me?"

"Uh, I was joking. If I wanted to hide the fact I pumped void in you, I wouldn't've told you that you died in the first place."

"We- Well, why'd you attack the Uoma yesterday?! I thought it was to distract me!" Quirrel questioned.

"What? I thought those Uomas were hostile!" Hornet quickly responded.

"B- But yesterday, you avoided the question of why Hollow couldn't go with us! You said he was _tired_! It was so obvious that you were lying!"

"Yeah, Hollow didn't want me to tell you where the void came from. Dunno why though."

"...wait what, Hollow _said_?"

"Uh, I thought Hollow was unable to talk, but he was able to talk telepathically, through void thingamagigary. Just like Ghost did."

"..."

"...Well, shoot." Quirrel stared at the ground, dumbfounded.

Hornet sighed. "Well, while you're here, come inside. I'll fix some breakfast and we can talk this out."

"...Sure." Quirrel quietly responded, the two of them entering her house.

"Wait," Quirrel started. "If Hollow communicates through void magic thingamaboberys, does that mean I might be able to hear them now?"

"...Maybe!" Hornet replied, heading to the kitchen. "Okay... Let's see... What can I make?" she muttered as she checked her pantry.

Right behind her, Quirrel observed the state of said pantry.

Potatoes, corn, carrots, about as normal as a pantry can be.

"I... suppose we could... make some breakfast out of all this."

Quirrel narrowed his eyes. "Yeah, but you need some meat to go with it, no?"

Quirrel smiled. "Oh! I have cured fish back at my house! I'll be back; you can start without me." Quirrel turned heel and left the house.

"Hmm? Okay then." Hornet said; unsure of who she was talking to as Quirrel had already left.

* * *

"I'm back; I hope you didn't make an utter failure of a meal while I was gone." Quirrel quipped as he dropped a fish with zero regard on Hornet's counter.

"Of course not!" Hornet replied back; offended. "Who do you take me for, an incompetent?"

Quirrel did not respond.

"That wasn't a rhetorical question, you know! Do you take me for an incompetent?!" she shouted again, trying to make eye contact with Quirrel.

Quirrel looked back at her with a deadpan look that quietly answered her question.

Hornet huffed. "Whatever. Get to prepping that fish, please."

"Yeah sure." Quirrel sighed.

For the next two dozen or so minutes, the two of them chit-chatted as the two cooked in tandem. To an outside observer, they would've been completely oblivious to the fact Quirrel had come to Hornet's house with quite murderous intent.

Well, about as murderous intent as a city boy like Quirrel can have. Basically, none.

* * *

Quirrel smiles as he looks at the table.

Fish, with nicely cut potatoes, fried carrots, and cooked onion slices on top.

"Wow..." Hornet finally said, gawking at the meal.

"I think we made more of a dinner than an actual breakfast." Quirrel commented.

"I- I mean yeah," she stuttered, "but _wow._ I don't think I've ever seen such a well made meal, to be honest."

"Neither me, but I must say, you have a good sense of how to cook food."

"W- what?! I didn't do that! If I'm not wrong, you certainly made this! I... I simply helped; _you_ knew how to season and make a good meal!"

"What? I can't cook for the life of me! All it takes is following a book on how to make a good meal! Cooking and preparation need talent!"

"All it takes to cook and prepare is to follow the rules to a T! Knowing how to... design and actually _make_ a meal, that needs _insight_!" At this point, Hornet was turning about as red as her cloak.

"Wh- No! You-"

_just agree..._

"What?"

_both made meal... together_

The two of them turned to look at a Hollow who was apparently just standing there for the entirety of the 'argument.'

The moment the two of them realized what Hollow was saying, they both turned red.

_eat?_ Hollow asked.

"I... Uh, sure. Let's eat." Hornet awkwardly stuttered as she went and took her seat. Recovering shortly after her, Quirrel, too, awkwardly took her seat.

"Also wow... That is weird; hearing Hollow in my head now..."

"Yeah, it's an odd thing, right?" Hornet agreed as she served herself.

_sorry..._ Hollow whispered.

"Oh no, I didn't mean it in a negative way, I apologize," Quirrel hastily countered. "it's just... New. Yeah, I guess that's one way to put it."

Hornet took a bite from her plate.

"...Mmmm! Wow! This is really good!" Hornet exclaimed as she quickly went in for another bite.

"Yeah, this turned out very well." Quirrel agreed. "This is, possibly, the best meal I made." He hastily adds "I guess."

_very... good... thanks..._

* * *

Not long after, the three of them sat around the table; all plates nearly licked clean.

"That was the best dinner in my life..." Hornet commented as she stared at the table.

"I mean, it was supposed to be a breakfast." Quirrel responded.

"I know, Captain Obvious." Hornet quipped, to which Quirrel feigned anger at her response. "Well, regardless, what do we do now?"

Quirrel kicked back on his chair, balancing on the two hind legs. "I... Well, I'd think saving Ghost would be the top priority?"

"...Oh yeah." Hornet dumbly answered.

"But... Is it even possible? They died beyond repair, you said."

Hornet scowled. "I'd rather not think like that. Pessimism won't get us anywhere."

Quirrel narrowed his eyes. "You are _exactly_ the type of person to be pessimistic."

"Whatever, okay? Let's just focus on getting Ghost back. How?"

"...You said something about shades, right?"

"Yeah. They were sorta like souls for the Vessels."

"Okay. So, if we want to get Ghost back, we need to get their shade first. Now, can we do that?"

Hornet brought her hands to her mask, deep in thought. "...I..."

"..."

_abyss..._

"Eh?" The two said in unison, turning to Hollow.

_Vessel die... Shade... Return to Abyss..._

"So Ghost- Or, more specifically, their _shade_ , is _somewhere_ down in the... abyss?" Quirrel repeated.

_yes..._

"Wait. Hornet, you mentioned the abyss earlier. What's that?"

"...You... You don't know about the Abyss?" Hornet questioned, quite confused.

"Eh? No?"

"You worked on the V-" Whoops. Hollow was right there. They might not react so well. "T-The thing, and you _don't_ know of the Abyss?"

"No...?"

"It was where... well, the Void came from. And where all the... Rejected Vessels went to."

"Oh. I see. Well, seems simple enough, no? We go to the abyss, find Ghost's shade, then do a thing, and Ghost's back!"

"I mean, sure? Well, it's not helping just sitting here. Let's go then." Hornet quickly stood up from her seat, and went to grab her needle.

"Okay sure. Will it be dangerous?" Quirrel asked, as he stood up.

"About as safe as me and your Wyrm-awful quips combined."

"Oh, okay, so all bark and no bite?"

...

Quirrel brought his hand up and measured the distance with his index and thumb. "...That's a good half-inch between your needle and my face. That takes some precision, I must say..."

"Are you mocking me?!" Hornet angrily shouted back.

* * *

The three of them thanked the Old Stag and began walking from the Hidden Station to the Abyss.

Quirrel brandished the Pure Nail, and gave it a few test swings.

"...What are you doing?" Hornet reluctantly asks.

"This nail is quite odd. It's certainly the best I've ever seen; but it's more so odd that this nail is almost thrice as heavy as Ghost."

"W-Well, not really," He quickly corrects. "More like a hundred times. This thing is _heavy_. No idea how Ghost carried this; they're way too light. Plus, I've never used a nail so short. I need to atleast give it a test swing." Quirrel replies, still distracted by waving the nail around.

Hornet sighs. "Fair."

_careful..._

"Don't worry, I will." Quirrel absent-mindedly said, shrugging off Hollow's suggestion.

something something jinx.

Hornet snickered under her breath. Slowly. she snuck her way behind Quirrel.

Hornet took a deep breath and- _**"SCREEEEEE!!!!"**_

Quirrel and Hollow instantly froze, and frankly, you would too if you just heard an ear-shattering screech emanate from _right next to you._

Quirrel instantly dropped the nail in complete shock, to which the hilt landed right on his right foot.

The room turned silent as the nail clattered to the ground, Hornet a tad worried at Quirrel's complete lack of a reaction of basically having an anvil drop on his foot. It was almost as if Quirrel had turned into a statue.

"...ow."

"ow."

"ow."

At this point, Quirrel was trembling quite heavily, slowly bringing his foot up and holding it in his two hands.

" _ow._ "

Quirrel then fell onto his side onto the floor, yet still maintained his position like a statue.

Hornet kept on getting more and more nervous. "...Quirrel? Are you okay?"

"..."

" _ow._ "

At a complete loss at what to do, Hornet simply stood there and waited for Quirrel's reaction (or lack of one) to subside.

* * *

"I didn't know you could screech like that." Quirrel said; a underlying tone of anger filling his voice as he limped down the path, using Hornet's needle as a makeshift crutch.

"...Well, I am half-spider." Hornet answered. "Although yeah, I know most people don't exactly think I can do something like that."

_don't... do again... please..._

Hornet scratched her head and averted her eyes sheepishly. "Yeah, I know, I just wanted to poke fun at Quirrel 'cause I knew he would drop the nail if I screeched..."

Quirrel sighed. He should be quite angry at Hornet, but it just wasn't worth it. "Whatever. Here; I'm pretty sure this is the entrance to the Abyss; no?"

"That it is." Hornet briefly responded before walking over to the ledge.

Quirrel gulped as he stared at the abyss-like Abyss. The name certainly lived up to its, uh, name. "This... I don't have a good feeling about this."

Hornet huffed. "Well, we're here now. You're not backing off now. Come on; let's go."

"Wh- What in Wyrm's name are you doing!?!" Quirrel blabbered as Hornet hoisted him and carried him by the shoulder while taking her needle back. "Hey! Let me down! Get your damn hands off me!" Quirrel shouted as he flailed about. It turns out though, surprisingly, Quirrel was not as strong as Hornet, and her grasp remained firm.

Hornet groaned. "Are you going to stop fussing about any time soon?"

"No! No I am not going to stop! Let me go!" Quirrel shouted, again, before stopping after running out of stamina. "Huff... Well then... Huff..." Quirrel barely stated at his abysmal failure to not stop.

"Okay, great. Let's go in, Hollow?"

_sure..._

"Great." Hornet replied. Throwing her needle to the roof, she let the silk drop to the void below to climb back up. Then, she jumped into the darkness; Quirrel's futile cries for help becoming quieter and quieter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 20/FEB/20


	17. The Abyss

"Uh, could you put me down now?"

"No."

"Pleeeeaaaase?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I know you'll run off the instant I let my eyes off you."

"I would never."

Hornet turned her head with the look that clearly indicated yes, yes he would.

Quirrel pouted and decided to just accept his situation.

There he was, walking alongside Hornet and Hollow, in the Abyss.

Except he wasn't walking alongside them, he was being carried by Hornet. There wasn't much he could do but sit back and relax.

...Well, not really. Being in the abyss and all that, it wasn't exactly the most relaxing place. Beyond the range of light Hornet's lumafly lantern, dozens of pairs of glowing, white lights stared at him, whether it be curiosity, judgement, or anger.

After all, Quirrel wasn't exactly innocent when it came to the Vessel's suffering. Of course, there was no way the Vessels knew that, but being trapped in a pitch black place with skulls as a floor and dozens of eyes staring at you with unknown intent, it's not exactly hard for someone's paranoia to run rampant.

Quirrel gulped with a nervous frown on his face. "So, what exactly _is_ our game plan?"

"Uh, I guess first we find Ghost's shade?" Hornet answered, clearly uncertain.

"And how, mind you, do you plan on finding them alongside the countless others down here?" Quirrel questioned, staring at Hornet with the look that said   
_'You don't know what you're doing, do you?'_.

At this point, the group stopped to have a casual moment of 'Hornet and Quirrel Casually Arguing With Each Other', a reaccuring theme for the past forever.

"Well, uh, I mean... We could just try to find them? There can't be _that_ many shades, can there?" Hornet defended, somewhat nervous at being put on the spot.

Quirrel frowned. "Tell that to the floor."

"I- Well, why... Uh, You're just, uh..." She stammered for a few seconds, as her brain attempted and failed at stringing together a complete sentence.

To be fair, debate is not her forte. Unless it was big stick diplomacy. "...Well why don't you stop complaining from your high horse and give a solution?" She finished, scowling at Quirrel.

"...Are you calling yourself my horse?" Quirrel joked, a _very_ smug smirk on his face. " 'Cause yer kinda carrying me around right now, if you didn't notice."

"Shut up and answer the question!" Hornet angrily replied. "Crack another joke and I'll damn well chuck you into the dark and you can be eaten to death by the 'friggin shades for all I care!"

_they wouldn't do that..._ Hollow corrected, before getting a very sharp glare from Hornet.

"Ok _aaaaaaaaa_ y, fine..."

Quirrel brought his hand to his mouth in thought for a bit, while Hornet impatiently tapped her foot.

"Ooo! I got an idea!"

"What is it?"

"I'll tell ya if you stop carrying me like a damn barrel."

Scowling, Hornet replied "Fine."

After lowering Quirrel, he began streching.

After about the fifteenth second of Quirrel just stretching, Hornet angrily and impatiently asked "Okay, can you tell us what oh-so genius idea you have?"

A smile grew on Quirrel's face, a simple and basic smile that Hornet damn well knew what was going to- "I don't have one, just tricked ya."

Hornet took a deep breath.

* * *

"Okay! I'm sorry! Please put me down! I'm scared of heights _and_ being upside down! Please!" A babbling Quirrel shouted, having been tied to the ceiling by the foot with Hornet's needle.

_...is this necessary...?_ Hollow asked, concerned about Quirrel's well being.

"Yes." Hornet smugly responded. Honestly, it seemed like the shades were enjoying the display as well; not daring to get near the Hornet's lumafly lamp but the display was certainly the most interesting thing to happen in the Abyss for... Well, ever, really.

"Okay! Fine! I'll give you an solution! Just put me down! Please!" Quirrel pleaded, almost as if his life was on the line.

Hornet narrowed her eyes. "I'm not falling for it twice. Tell me first, then I'll let you down."

"Okay! F-Fine! I, uh, there's the thing! Th- The, you know! T-The one that attracts the things!!" Quirrel blabbed as he flailed about, swinging back and forth like a pendulum on the string attached to his foot.

"What?" asked Hornet, completely baffled.

"I'M SORRY, IT'S DARK, I'M UPSIDE DOWN AND I CAN HIT MY HEAD I'M KINDA SCARED OUT OF MY DAMN SHELL RIGHT NOW IT'S HARD TO FOCUS!!!" Quirrel shouted.

Hornet grumbled. Apparently, Quirrel was not very useful or sane when he is upside-down 7 feet off the floor in the dark.

Putting down her lumafly lamp, she gave Quirrel a good yank by the torso and the needle finally gave way and came clattering down to the floor, Quirrel unscathed in Hornet's grip.

How Hornet managed to carry a fully grown adult with two hands in front of her like a baby (except upside down) confused Quirrel as well.

"I'm not letting you go until you tell me your oh-so-great idea."

"Uh..., okay... I was trying to say there that maybe there's a way to lure them out?"

Hornet sighed. "How, mind you, do you expect to lure out Ghost out of the countless other shades? What, can you make an object that attracts a certain Vessel?"

Quirrel raised a finger. "Uh, actually-"

"Wait, really?"

"No, I was going to say that maybe there's an object that Ghost has a relation to? I dunno, maybe their nail."

Hornet looked at Quirrel's waist, remembering that Quirrel was carrying Ghost's nail the entire time.

"That... Might actually work." Hornet responded, dumbfounded.

"Okay. Can you finally let me go?"

"F _iiiiiiiiiiiii_ ne." She grumbled.

As soon as Quirrel was released, he walked near the border of the light that Hornet's lumafly lantern. Gulping down his fear for the dark, he pretended as if the shades weren't two feet away from him and stabbed the nail into the ground.

"...I hope this works." Quirrel merely stated avoiding looking into the dark, before walking back to the group.

Then they watched.

Several shades came around. They ventured beyond the entirely pitch black of the void and inspected the nail.

None of them stuck around, and none of them even looked remotely like Ghost.

Suddenly Hornet realized something. "Hey, even if we find Ghost's shade, I'm not so sure it would just follow us everywhere. Like I've read before, they're not exactly _sane._ How are we going to capture them?"

"...You know, for being Hornet, that is a surprising amount of foresight."

"Wh- what? That was _barely_ foresight!" Hornet shot back, embarrassed at the small compliment. 

"I know." Quirrel simply responded.

Hornet moved to take out her needle, before stopping to think rationally. Instead of doing the very Hornet thing of pulling out her needle and resorting to violence, she instead sheathed her needle, took a deep breath, and simply ignored the jab.

In a post-infection world, Hornet needed to learn how to control her temper. She couldn't just resort to violence every time someone-

"Wow, no nail? You really are turning soft, Hornet."

* * *

**(This part has been removed for the sake of the children reading. Use your imagination.)**

* * *

Hornet sighed, in deep thought as they walked back to the Hidden Station. "Hmm. So, if Ghost's shade was there, they either weren't attracted to the nail or didn't find it. What do you think, Hollow?" Hornet asked.

Hollow, currently carrying a _maybe_ unconscious Quirrel on their shoulder, grunted. _no... the former..._

"You think?"

_shades... dont stay in one place... would've seen the nail..._

"Huh. Well then, with no better plan of action, I guess we should find other things Ghost could be attracted to?"

Hornet thought back.

And back.

And back.

Well, reasonably, maybe it could be something that Ghost carried around with them.

Oh yeah! When Ghost died for the first time, of like, fourty, she had gone through their belongings.

The Pure Nail...

The Dream Nail...

They had, uh, a large amount of Geo. She remembered that much. How? She will never know.

Of course, they also had their map and charms... That could be it, they spent quite a while mapping all of Hallownest...

And...

Uh, what was the last item?

Oh yeah.

Rancid eggs.

A _ton_ of rancid eggs.

Why, she will probably never know. But hey, atleast she can make it so that several generations down they'll know Ghost as the saviour of Hallownest and avid rancid egg collector.

The thought of that made her chuckle.

"Well, I guess the most promising thing that'll attract Ghost would be their map, wouldn't it?" She mumbled to herself, as the three of them came to a stop at the stag station. "They did put a lot of effort and time into charting Hallownest, I know that much... I guess we'll just have to go back again tomorrow. Oh yeah, and we need to bring that cage along..."

* * *

"Thanks." Quirrel curtly said to the stag, as the group walked away.

Hornet sighed, hauling a backpack. Quirrel was, let's just say, _just_ a _little_ miffed at Hornet because of yesterday.

"I've never seen you so mad for so long."

"It hasn't even been an hour." Quirrel answered.

"I know."

Quirrel frowned. She's pulling the same jab he did yesterday, isn't she?

Hornet smiled at Quirrel's frown. Yes, yes she was pulling the same jab he did yesterday.

_please... don't fight..._ Hollow asked of them. They were lagging behind a bit because they were carrying an entire cage. It wasn't hard for the large Vessel, but it was slowing them down considerably.

"Not my fault." Quirrel simply responded, crossing his arms.

Hornet sighed, bringing the group to a stop. "Okay, I'm _sorry!_ just stop being angry, please." she asked, annoyed at Quirrel's reaction.

Quirrel scowled at her. "Why should I?"

"..." Hornet diverted her gaze.

"You going to say something or you're just gonna stand there?" Quirrel pressed.

"Whatever. Forget it."

"Oh, can't find a reason, can you?"

"It's not that!"

"Then what is it?"

At this point, Hornet was getting quite annoyed at how much Quirrel was pressing this matter."Don't worry about it."

"Okay, okay, fine, I know you don't have an actual reason in the first place. After all, you're completely socially inept." He dismissed, and began to walk again, alone, away from the group.

That broke it. "Fine! You wanna hear it?! 'Cause you don't seem like yourself! You're annoying, angry, won't smile for a second, and won't crack a single damn joke! Sure, I hate your stupid grin and jokes, but it's getting on my nerves! Can you _please_ just be yourself?!" She shouted, as if Quirrel was several more metres away from her than he actually was. "You're usually nice and happy, and nothing would ever get you down, and now you're just angry and annoyed! I hate it! Okay?! Are you happy now?!"

At this point, Hornet was visibly _crying._ Staring at the ground, streams flowing from her eyes to the floor.

Quirrel, unsurprisingly, was quite shocked at the sight in front of him. "I..." He took a deep sigh, and decided. "Okay, okay... I'm sorry. I'll stop, okay? I... I didn't think you cared _that_ much..."

Raising her head, she stared daggers at Quirrel, despite still crying. "What do you _mean_ you thought I wouldn't care!? Sure, I can be cold, but of course I'd care for a _FRIEND_ of mine!"

...

Quirrel raised an eyebrow. " _friend._ "

Hornet instantly regretted what she said, turning red. "I- I didn't say anything! It was a slip of my tongue!"

"Sure, I believe you." Quirrel joked, heavy sarcasm coating his words. 

"What?! No! Really!" Hornet angrily responded.

"Whatever you say." Quirrel responded, a large grin growing on his face.

Quirrel began to walk away, this time with Hollow following. Hornet had no choice but to grumble and catch up with the others.

* * *

"Okay. So, uh, what did you bring to try and attract Ghost this time?" Quirrel asked.

"Hmm? Oh, some stuff they had on them when they, uh, passed away fighting the Radiance." Hornet answered as she put her backpack on the floor.

"Okay... First option, their map." Hornet said, pulling out a hastily scrawn and poorly made map from the bag.

"...They made that map?" Quirrel asked.

"Yeah, apparantly. Sure, it's not good, but they did spend a lot of time making it. I'm sure they had _some_ connection to it."

Following the same procedure as last time, Hornet left the map near the edge of the lumafly's lamp and watched the Shades gather around it.

Once again, some came, some examined, none stayed, and none resembled Ghost.

After about ten minutes, they decided to swap it out for the second choice- their Dream Nail.

"What exactly is that?" Quirrel asked. "I've seen them swing it about like a nail but I'm not very sure what it is."

"...I'm not exactly sure either?" Hornet responded, unsure. "They told me it was a 'Dream Nail'. That's all I know."

Once again, Hornet layed it at the edge of the light, and the three of them watched it intently as shades came and examined what seemed to be a sword without its blade.

Same results as last time. After about 20 minutes this time, Quirrel decided to bring it back.

"...Okay, okay... What about then..." Hornet mumbled as she dug through the backpack. "...The remains of their mask?"

"Uh, that's a bit creepy." Quirrel commented.

"You think?"

"I don't _think_ , I'm sure of it."

Hornet sighed. "That's just 'cause you're not used to seeing dead people."

"That's also creepy."

"Okay, whatever. Let's see if this works." Hornet answered, brushing off Quirrel's remarks.

Another twenty minutes, and yet no luck.

"Maybe... Ghost just, isn't here." Quirrel said, a bit dejected.

"Let's think positively." Hornet curtly responded.

"Yeah, but I mean, if Ghost didn't get attracted to those things maybe they really are dea-"

"POSITIVE THOUGHTS ONLY." Hornet stated with authority.

"Okay, okay fine... But what else do we have?"

Hornet gulped. She didn't want to resort to this. Honestly, she shouldn't have even thought this might work, but now as the final option she _had_ to hope to Wyrm this worked.

And out of the bag...

"Why do you have a _rotting egg_?" Quirrel calmly questioned, eyebrows creased.

"You seem less disturbed than I thought you'd be."

"I've seen worse outside Hallownest."

"...But you're not okay with masks?"

"Yeah, but a rotten egg is not exactly as questionable as hauling around a skull, even if they smell more like death itself than a skull."

Hornet raised a finger in protest, before lowering it. "Touché."

"Why do you even think a _rotten egg_ will attract Ghost?"

"No idea."

Quirrel just stared at Hornet completely baffled as she set it, once again, at the edge of the light.

Hornet moved to sit beside Quirrel.

"If their own map and nail won't work, no way in hell an _egg_ will attract their attention, you know."

"I know."

"I- uh, okay then."

Unlike the previous attempts, where Shades would poke and prod, and examine every bit of the object, this time not a shade got anywhere near two feet of it.

"Well, I guess that solves the mystery of whether Shades can smell..." Hornet commented.

But just as she said that, one shade moved past the crowd and instead attempted to _pick it up._ However, Shades are not known for their muscles. Because they don't have any.

Quirrel was completely dumbfounded at the act. "What kind of Shade _or_ Vessel would want a _rotting egg?_ "

He took a gander at the horns and-

"You're kidding me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ghost, avid rancid egg collector
> 
> 20/04/03


	18. Hornet And Grape Juice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> at this point i just have to accept i cannot write regularly cause i suck at discipline

" _Why in Wyrms name did that work..._ " Hornet whispered to Quirrel.

" _I dunno! Okay, what do we do now?_ " he whispered back.

" _Well, uh, we, uh, put Ghost's shade in the cage._ "

" _Yeah, how?_ "

" _...Hmm. You go approach it, try to attract their attention. I'll pop up from behind and grab them by the horns._ "

" _Are they even solid?_ "

" _I hope!_ " Hornet replied, before using her needle to go off into the darkness.

Quirrel sighed at the certainty of Hornet's plan. But, well, unless they can think of a plan on the spot, which, spoiler alert, he can't, that's the best he can do.

Slowly, hunched down, Quirrel began to approach the shade, still attempting to pick up that rotting egg.

Eventually, Quirrel caught the shades attention.

The shade moved in front of the egg, and stared with such intensity at Quirrel, as if they were saying _this is my egg; go find your own._

...Quirrel was going to have a lot of questions for Ghost when they came back.

Then, out of the darkness, Hornet jumped behind the shade and grabbed it by their horns.

The shade began to squirm in Hornet's grasp, although it seemed he was more trying to get the egg than actually practicing self preservation.

At this point Quirrel was not even surprised. "Well, let's get them in the cage." he nonchalantly drawled.

Hollow opened the door to the cage they brought, Hornet tossing the shade into the cage and closing it with a lock.

"Have some consideration. To some extent, that _is_ Ghost, you know." Quirrel scolded Hornet, as the shade began bashing the walls of the cage.

"Sure, but in my eyes that thing isn't Ghost."

Quirrel frowned. For Wyrm's sake...

"Well, atleast that went much better than I expected. I expected something to go horribly wrong, like them stabbing someone else again." Quirrel grimly remarked.

"True. Well, let's head up to the surface, shall we?"

The four of them began to head back to the entrance, a noisy racket coming from the cage that the other three pleasantly ignored.

* * *

As the three sat down to have a 'celebratory' meal of meat, beans, and rice. (it was just a normal meal, they just tacked on the name) They shared a toast, and happily ate away.

Ghost's shade was not in such a happy mood, and was relegated to a corner in Quirrel's house inside their cage so they could not disturb anyone.

Quirrel was no expert on psychology or anything remotely social, but on the other hand, Hornet was not exactly used to dealing with other people.

She almost certainly thought of herself as a reticent bug, however in truth it wasn't too hard if you paid good attention. Right now, she was clearly elated, however she tried her best to hide it.

She was trained to be cold and heartless, but atleast he now had evidence that it's just her trying to keep up a mask and that she's actually somewhat soft inside. It wasn't that she was cold- it was just that she was trained _to_ be cold.

Of course, that's just the tip of the iceberg. Now what would _really_ be the jackpot was if Hornet was completely open about her feelings.

Quirrel grinned devilishly. If he could just get Hornet to loosen up...

"Ah, give me a second! I'll grab something from my house!" Quirrel innocuously proposed, a grin across his face. 

"Well, get back safe-!" Hornet started, before catching herself. "Alright." she curtly answered.

As Quirrel exited his house, he started grinning like a madman.

_hoo boy, please make this work..._ Quirrel thought to himself, as he reached Hornet's house once more, two heavy bottles in hand.

"I'm back!" Quirrel announced to the other two as he slammed the door open.

They had been taking their time with their meal in the first place, so it wasn't like being away for a minute or two really mattered.

"W- What did you get?" Hornet inquired, having suddenly been surprised by Quirrel slamming her door open.

"Uh, grape juice! I thought water just wouldn't do, so I brought two bottles of the stuff from my house!" Quirrel answered, an completely innocent smile on his face.

Not familiar with what is actually usually inside bottles like this, Hornet bought it hook, line, and sinker.

"Hmm. I haven't had anything else to drink other than water for... as long as I can remember..." Hornet recalled. "Well, pour me a cup, then."

Quirrel's grin grew as he poured a cup of 'grape juice' for Hornet and himself.

"Would you want some, Hollow?"

 _it's okay..._ Hollow politely declined.

Honestly, Hollow probably knew full well it was _not_ 'grape juice', probably having learned that from many a royal party.

Thankfully Hollow was willing to play ball with Quirrel's devilish plan.

"Alrighty then!" Quirrel answered, before taking a bite of his meal, Hornet in his peripheral vision.

Hornet took a small sip...

Before downing the cup in an instant.

"Whoah whoah, calm down there!" Quirrel commented, glad that his plan was working.

"This is GOOD!" Hornet loudly stated.

"Well then-"

Hornet promptly picked up a bottle and poured herself another cup, before downing it once more.

"Uh, okay, just don't drink too much."

Hornet, once more, poured herself a cup and drank it.

"Uhh... did you hear what I said?" A nervous grin began to grow across Quirrel's face.

Hornet, once again, picked up the bottle...

_and began to chug it._

"Uh? Hornet? Calm down, please!" Quirrel begged, beginning to panic.

By the time she set down the bottle, it was empty.

That was four and a half liters of 'grape juice', gone.

"THAT WAS- hic- AMAZING!" Hornet shouted, rosy cheeks.

 _Oh god... what have I done..._ Quirrel thought to himself, panicking too much to pay attention.

Hornet then proceeded to pick up the next bottle, and, second verse same as the first, chugged it empty.

By the time Quirrel noticed she had just had a second bottle, he resigned himself to his death.

_That's two Jeroboam bottles... That's nine litres... of 20% wine..._

"WYRM THIS IS AMAZING! Quirrel, do you have more!?" Hornet shouted ecstatically through rosy cheeks.

Quirrel suddenly realized how bad this had just become.

"I... I think you've had enough..." Quirrel nervously answered.

"Aww! No fair, Quirrel!" Hornet drunkenly said. "Give me moooore!" she nagged, grabbing Quirrel by the collar.

"Stop grousing." Quirrel despairingly replied, limp as Hornet shook him about. "And no, I'm not giving you more."

"Give me moooore! You're so mean!" Hornet shouted, shaking Quirrel more violently.

Yep. The alcohol was starting to kick in.

He didn't have the determination to deal with this, but he kind of has to. He's not about to leave a drunken bug with a needle and a tendency to stab anything within stabbing range even while sober alone.

As Quirrel began to push himself away from Hornet's grip, he looked to Hollow with despair in his eyes, silently begging their for help.

"Eh?! Hey!" Quirrel shouted as Hollow got up with their plate and headed to their own room.

 _good luck..._ Hollow whispered, and with that, they took their leave.

Quirrel felt betrayed as he was left alone to fend for himself. With one more push, Quirrel was now free from her grip. "Okay, that's enough. Go to sleep, you're drunk." Quirrel told Hornet with an authoritative voice.

Hornet puffed out her cheeks. "No!!! Give me more juuiicceeee!"

That was the straw that broke the stag's back. "Wyrm, are you a broken record player?! I am NOT giving you more juice! YOU HAVE HAD ENOUGH!" he shouted into Hornet's face in sheer anger. Quirrel took a hand to his forehead, and took a deep breath.

As he opened his eyes, he saw Hornet...

...who was on the verge of tears.

"BWAHHHH!" Hornet cried, falling to the floor, tears flowing down like a river.

Quirrel was instantly struck by a wave of guilt, but still tried to maintain his angry tone. "W- What's that?! What are you, a child?! Calm down!"

"O- okay, fine! I'll give you more tomorrow!"

Hornet stopped crying, and wiped her face with her hand. Looking at Quirrel with the most innocent eyes he'd ever seen, she quietly croaked "P- promise?"

"U- uh, yeah! Sure, I promise!" Quirrel responded without thinking.

Not like he could say no to those eyes. What in the name of the Pale King himself was this Hornet?! He had never seen Hornet act anywhere close to this!

"P- pinky promise?"

"sorry a WHAT now?" Quirrel bewilderly asked.

"A... a pinky promise... I've... never had one before! Please?" she clarified.

 _Yep, Hornet has just regressed to a kid at this point..._ Quirrel thought to himself.

Taking a deep breath, he knelt down to Hornet's level. "S- sure. Pinky promise." he reluctantly answered, raising his pinky.

"Yaaaay!!" Hornet beamed, wrapping her pinky with his and finalizing the promise.

_Okay, it's fine. She won't remember a thing when she wakes up, and if she does there's no way in hell she'll have the guts to go through with the promise..._

Quirrel was yet to learn what 'jinx' was.

"Okay, it's late now, so go to bed, okay?" Quirrel cajoled. "Tomorrow I'll give you a whole bottle of juice, and everything'll be alright."

"A- all right..." Hornet answered, and shuffled off to bed.

As the door closed behind Hornet, Quirrel took a big sigh of relief.

That's an arrow dodged. Now tomorrow would be a different story; he'd have to hope to Wyrm that Hornet was so hammered she simply does not remember. If she does...

May Wyrm have mercy on his soul.

Picking up the cutlery and dishes from the table, he moved to wash it with a bucket of water and some soap, passing the time with a bit of busywork.

It wasn't particularly late after all, but frankly he'd rather spend time here rather than staying at his house knowing there's a black void thingy not in the best mental shape in his house that had already murdered him once, and frankly he wasn't eager to repeat it.

The only issue now was... well, having a 'mask' for the shade to inhabit.

...Well, didn't Hornet mention once that mask maker? If he recalls correctly, he, or she, or whatever they are just goes by Mask Maker. Eccentric, but they get the job done.

But they had stated something to Hornet about how hard it was to make or repair the masks, no?

...Well, let's worry about it tomorrow. Take things as they come.

As Quirrel finishes washing the last of the dishes, he goes to check in on Hornet.

Opening the door just a smidge with a creak, he takes a gander at a Hornet peacefully snoozing away in her bed.

Quirrel smiles at the sight.

_Wait wait wait what am I doing?!_ Quirrel realized. _What am I, her dad?!_

Closing the door Quirrel sighs and walks back home.

 _Everything'll be alright..._ he tells himself.

As he takes the short walk home, he looks up to see the night sky.

It wasn't entirely visible as they still had lumafly street lights working. However, one could still make out much of the stars between the dimly lit streets.

It reminds him of Ghost for some reason. An image comes to mind of the two of them looking on to the dark night sky as they spent long hours using a telescope to watch the stars.

It's odd. He's never recalled ever sky watching with Ghost.

Well, that's just a mystery that'll never be solved. The mind can play tricks on you. Memories you never had and the like.

Quirrel opens his front door and spots a cage with a sleeping shade inside.

_How peculiar. The shades do seem to sleep, I guess._

He double checked the lock. Secure. Good. He wasn't taking any chances.

Quirrel shuffled his way into his room, threw his blanket on top of himself, and dozed off into sleep.

* * *

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK-

**_SLAM!_ **

"WHAT IN WYRMS NAME DO YOU WANT?!" An angry Quirrel shouted from his house.

"I DUNNO, WHY DO I FEEL LIKE I THREW MY HEAD AGAINST A WALL?!" Hornet shouted in reply.

"CAUSE YOU DRANK TOO MUCH! I TOLD YOU NOT TO!" Quirrel chastised.

A scowl grew on Hornet's face.

"WELL THEN GIVE ME MORE OF THAT JUICE SO I DON'T HAVE TO FEEL IT!"

"NO! YOU HAD ENOUGH YESTERDAY! AND THAT'S NOT HOW IT WORKS!"

"BUT YOU PROMISED!"

Quirrel began to sweat.

She remembered. Well, no biggie, it doesn't seem she's too angry over her own behaviour. Or maybe she's keeping it for later. But regardless, Quirrel has to dig his feet in.

"WELL GUESS WHAT?! I LIED! I'M NOT GIVING YOU MORE!"

A dark expression grew on Hornet's face.

"You promised." Hornet uttered, monotone.

"It doesn't matter, I'm not changing my mind!"

Hornet slowly drew her needle. Quirrel gulped. Her mood changed way too quick.

"I can stand your jokes. I will not stand a broken promise." Hornet deadpanned, an air of danger around her.

"Too bad." Quirrel angrily sassed.

She raised her needle.

 _It's okay. She does it for show. I'll be fine._ Despite what Quirrel told himself, he prepared for the worst.

Then the swing came.

On instinct, Quirrel jumped back about a foot...

As the needle went exactly through where he was just standing.

If he had not moved Quirrel would not had the greatest of days.

"Uh, Hornet?" Quirrel nervously asked. He'd never seen Hornet make such a lethal move to him.

"I hope you learn a lesson today, _Quirrel._ " she spat, as if the word Quirrel was poisonous.

"P- please... calm down Hornet..." he quavered.

He dodged to the left just as a needle came flying his way.

Then he dodged an incoming swipe.

Then a jab.

The strikes became closer and closer, and his movement more sluggish.

He had just woken up after all. Unlike Hornet, he was a normal person who did not need to be able to be en guarde within five seconds of waking up.

He was going to get stabbed if he didn't do something real soon.

"OKAY! I'LL GIVE YOU THE JUICE!" Quirrel blurted, a desperate plea to stop attacking.

Hornet stopped halfway through a thrust. "Four bottles."

Quirrel instantly shunned this. "Four is too much. One maximum. That's what I promised you."

Hornet pulled her needle back for another strike.

"O- okay fine! Four bottles! It's in my pantry!"

* * *

Quirrel looked on with disappointment in his eyes as a unconscious, hiccuping Hornet lay on the ground, surrounded by four empty bottles.

Eighteen liters. How in the world did Hornet even manage to drink that much?!

"I'm never gonna financially recover from this..." Quirrel mumbled, carrying said Hornet to her bed as she mumbled on about something and selling apples and oranges in her sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hornet can have a little wine, as a treat
> 
> 20/05/24

**Author's Note:**

> first fic I've ever written, so please give feedback and criticism.


End file.
